


When It Gets Cold

by rockyrocks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction
Genre: AU, Anxiety Attacks, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Internalized Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyrocks/pseuds/rockyrocks
Summary: When it gets cold, we feel alone.When it gets cold you warm me to the bone.When it gets cold you are my home.When the snow fell from above I saw your eyes in the snow.They popped out and seemed to glow, so without a doubt;When it got cold I fell in love with you and everything you're about.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. A Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may be hot now, but what will happen when it gets cold?

God was Louis tired already. He had just began moving in with Liam and Zayn into their new dorm. Louis wasn't worried about the dorm itself;but the fact he had to live with the most disgustingly in love friends of his. Zayn,Liam,and Louis were troublemakers since they all could walk. There honestly wasn't a way to escape from them at this rate- they were basically all Louis had besides his sister Charlotte.

"Are you going to help Louis?" Liam was annoyed,as he usually was with Louis.

"Fuck off!" Louis complained taking a spot on the floor to relax himself. His blue eyes dull from exhaustion despite not doing any work. He looked over to Liam who was sweating causing his hair to fall slightly over his brown eyes. At that moment Louis realized Liam was only in a tank top even though they had just arrived. Louis then began looking around to find that most of their things were in the dorm already.

"Ask your boyfriend to help you. I'm tired."

"You didn't even do anything Lou! And for your information,my boyfriend is getting YOUR things from the car." Liam was definitely REALLY pissed.  
But it's not Louis' fault that he's been up working on school shit that didn't even start yet! Louis sat up in the most dramatic slow-motion way causing Liam to scoff.

"Might as well unpack since Zayn-" Liam was interrupted.

"-Already has everything." Zayn said as he walked through the door. He smelled like weed.

"Fuck Zayn,you could've told me you were going to smoke lad." Louis then hopped up off of the floor.

"Liam said you couldn't come unless you had some work done..." Zayn was definitely whipped.

Liam smiled as he kissed Zayn on the cheek and took a box from Zayn's hands.

"Yeah,alright. BOTH of you can kindly fuck off then."

"How about no one fucks off and we grab a burger or something,yeah?" Zayn was always a fucking peace maker. Louis never knew to either be angry at this or appreciate it,but he decided he shouldn't be a dick and just agree.

"Sounds perfect baby. Let's get going then?" Liam asked Zayn and Louis slowly wrapping his arm around Zayn's waist.

"Let's get going." Zayn confirmed. "Liam are you going to navigate us?"

"As I always do Zayn."

So the boys were off into a new town where they could probably get lost. But one thing Louis loved was a good adventure. Little did he know that this was only a start to an incredible adventure.


	2. Burger Joint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This place oddly feels like home to Louis. It gives off a warm Donny vibe. It's very cozy and it smells delicious. Seems like sweet a place so far... but only for so long.

"Shit..." Louis muttered under his breath.

"Shit is right Lou. I deserve a prize for always choosing the best places." Liam said then looking to Zayn for his approval.Zayn began massaging Liam's neck,then planting a small kiss where his hand just was.

"It's great babe. You do always have the best places." Zayn smiled down to the ground. It was still amazing how shy Liam and Zayn could both be even though they've been together for over three years. Louis definitely saw some of the (in his opinion) disgustingly cute things they would do. He can't help but secretly want that for himself one day. But he has to get his own problems sorted out before helping out with someone else's. Louis knew that's how a relationship is SUPPOSED to go;even though his parents never had that.

"I WANT CHICKEN NUGGETS!" Liam practically yelled causing a few eyes to stare at him. He was tugging on Zayn's shirt like a little kid in a candy shop asking for candy from their parents.

"Shhh Liam. We are in a public place. I'll get you some chicken nuggets ok? And no I will not forget your sauces because I know they are more important to you than me." Zayn ruffled Liam's hair making them both giggle.

"BARF. Besides that disgustingness,I want a number 10." Louis oh so rudely commented. He rolled his eyes as he began tapping Zayn's shoulder with a bit of force.

Zayn was whipped as fuck. HAH!

"Oh-yes sorry Louis. Number 10... got it. No pickles of course. You two go find a place to sit and I'll be right over yeah?" Zayn started walking away from Liam and Louis noticing more people were entering the the place. It was 14:00 so people would be at lunch? Louis didn't know. He hasn't had a job in a WHILE,but living with two other people would end up changing that. He knows Liam likes to steal his cereal and Zayn likes to take some of his clothes;therefore he had to have money to replace what the two have stolen.

Louis and Liam then start walking around the small restaurant in hopes of finding a good spot to just relax and watch the day go by. Suddenly,they heard voices that seemed to be...arguing?

"WHAT THE FUCK MICHAEL?! I SAID THOSE WERE MY CHIPS!" Ooooo Louis HAD to hear this.

"I'M SORRY MISTER 'MY CHIPS' WE WERE ALL SHARING THEM. STOP BEING A FUCKING IRISH PIG!" HAH! Liam thought what Louis was doing was rude,but in reality they're making it the whole restaurant's business.

"HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND WE LEAVE. CAN WE 𝑃𝐿𝐸𝐴𝑆𝐸 LEAVE?" After that it was just quiet. Then Louis and Liam spotted three guys walking out of the door. One tall boy with brown curly hair,one whose hair was all blonde,and one who only had a little bit of blonde on the tips. They all looked angry. Well then... what a first day here! Now it REALLY felt like Louis was back home.

~

Zayn came over with the food a few minutes later even though it felt like HOURS. Louis hadn't eaten breakfast today,so he was absolutely starving.

"Chicken nuggets for Li,a number 10 for Louis,and a number 5 for me. We all good guys?" Zayn said placing all their food in their designated seats.

"Perfect babe."

"Can you two shut the fuck up and not be so in love all the time? Like I am TRYING to eat here." Thanks Louis.

"Mate, maybe it's just time for you to find someone. You haven't been in a relationship since-OW!" Liam yelled once again creating another scene. Liam never cared though. Other people's opinions never bothered him in the slightest.

Zayn glared at Liam which must've made Liam come to his senses about the topic he was about to bring up.. It was a very sensitive one.

"He is right Lou. Get yourself out there again!" Zayn was so motivational. It was kind of weird because he had felt like the dad Louis always wanted but never got to have. He felt proud that Zayn was actually focusing on his art and becoming a social worker-two things he was amazing at. Being an artist and making people confident and happy about the future.

"Yeah...no. I appreciate the effort guys but,I just don't think I can at the moment. Need to love myself before I can love anyone else right? And loving myself is going to take a while."Zayn and Liam understood what Louis had said even though his mouth was full.They decided to drop the topic and talk about what they would do once they left the burger place.

"The woods looks pretty sick. We could head over there and find a new hangout here since we aren't in Donny anymore." Zayn suggested. Back home-well it's not home anymore- they found a worn down shack not too far away from all of their homes. It's where they were themselves and got away from their shitty lives in their real homes.

"It looks good," Liam looked out of the window to a busy street slightly covering the woods in the background. "it has a lot of potential. I bet she needs a bit of fixing up."

"Oi Payno,you can't just assume those things. How do YOU know the woods is a lady?" Louis gave him a light shove from across the table.

"Oh yes,I apologize. That was rude of me." Liam chuckled to himself.

"Let's finish up and get out of here yeah? Then we can head over to the woods and maybe sort something out;find a good place to chill?" Zayn began to clean up the table.

"Sounds good. Louis?" Liam stood up.

"Defo. Let's go get lost or something. School is in a few days and I KNOW you need a break Liam. All that law shit is getting to your head. We all can just relax this time Mr.Payne." Louis was honestly so concerned for Liam. He was always stressing over the future. He remembers how laid back Liam used to be and he just wants him to relax a little bit. To be honest,they all could use a breather.

"Yeah...yeah! Ok. That's true. Let's get out of here then." Liam excitedly gathered himself and pushed pass Zayn which made Zayn and Louis smile. Liam needed this. As they start walking about of the store,Louis couldn't help but think of the boys who were all yelling at each other. Why couldn't they get along as well as he Liam and Zayn did? Or at least in public because the three of them definitely got into loud arguments,but never in public like that. Louis could only guess they were rooming together since they came in threes. That's how many people were allowed per dorm. He kind of hoped to see them again deep down,but then decided he should focus on the fact that an adventure was starting.

And it was beginning in the woods.


	3. Come Home Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woods! A wonderful hangout. Maybe the best. Or maybe it was just the best for Louis,Zayn, and Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'd like to thank qia for being the first person to actually take interest in this fic along with sennet. you guys are amazing. this is also my first fic so dont judge me too much haha. tpwk! <3

"I don't think we should be here guys. I'm gonna start heading home." Liam said as the three of them approached a rusty metal gate.

"What? Never hopped a gate before Payno? Don't get all scared now mate! We're here!" Louis pat Liam's back.

"It's ok babe. I know you never were up for anything 'dangerous' with Louis and I. I'll help you over." Zayn smiled thoughtfully at Liam which made Liam's eyes light up.

"Yeah... ok! I need this." Liam half-smiled to himself, fear still visible in his eyes. That's when Zayn lifted Liam by the bottom of his legs and began walking closer to the gate.

Liam and Zayn were now facing the gate. Zayn making sure Liam's hands were holding on to the somehow cold gate in this hot weather before he let go.

"There's a keep out sign AND a danger sign." Liam informed on the other side while Louis and Zayn hopped over the gate in sync.

"That's the fun in it, isn't it?" Louis smiled at him and began looking around.

"Don't worry Li. Me and Louis will protect you from the nonexistent bad guys in the woods. ok? I would NEVER let something bad happen to you." Zayn reassured Liam.

Just then Liam let out a soft cry. Oh no. Where was Louis? Zayn began to chuckle.

"The irony in that, huh? I guess we have to go and find the trouble-maker. He can't be too far." How was Zayn so calm?! Even when he WASN'T high?! One of the world's greatest mysteries. Zayn wrapped his arm around Liam's torso as they began walking. With no specific direction. This could only end well.

~

"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw..." Louis quoted as he walked further into the woods. It was such a beautiful sight. The sun still shining brightly since it was only the beginning of fall, the sound of birds chirping their hearts out, and plants and flowers of all sorts of different colors that he would definitely not be able to name.

Louis smiled as he realized he could hear a faint sound of water. He began following the noise in hopes of finding the perfect place to relax. The woods was defo better than the shack.

He eventually reached the lake in question and walked alongside it until he found an abandoned fishing dock about 25 feet away. Jackpot. It was located under some trees with a dirt path leading up to it. Louis lit up and began running full speed towards it. Once he got onto the dirt path, he started taking off his shoes. He sat at the end of the creaking worn out wood platform and dipped his feet into the water. He let out a long and relieved sigh. Much better than the shack.

~

"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS WHEN IT GETS COLD OUT!" Liam called with all his might. He and Zayn had been walking for what seems like hours even though it was about 25 minutes.

"Water..." Zayn whispered.

"Huh?"

"Water Liam. I hear water!" Zayn rushed off.

"Zayn! What do you mean water?"

"Louis is probably at the water!" Of course. since the 'incident' Louis has always been connected to water! Let's not get into this incident now though, I'll let Louis talk about that himself when he's ready.

"Oh! Yeah ok! Just slow down a bit please. Let me catch up!" Liam called after Zayn. Zayn laughed as he ran back to Liam and picked him up fireman style.

"NOW we can go." Zayn and Liam giggled on their way to the water source. Louis would've absolutely HATED this. Not because he was exactly jealous...well maybe a little. But mostly because it was just odd to him. How could two people be so in love? Louis never understood since his parents divorced. He had thought they were the two most in love people in the world until one day his dad was just...gone. Then it was just Louis and Jay, his mum, for about 7 years and then one of his sisters were born.

~

Oddly enough, that's exactly what Louis was just thinking of. He hasn't seen his family in a while. He doesn't really know how to feel about that either. At home he felt like too much of a burden, but he really does miss everyone. He pictured the look on all of his sister's faces when they saw him again. He knew they absolutely adored him,and he them,but he just didn't have it in his heart to go home. Was it even home at this point? Louis didn't know. When he got into that argument with his mum, he wasn't quite sure of going back ever. She didn't even try calling once Louis left, so he assumed she didn't want any contact with him anymore. The thought of these things made Louis want to cry all of a sudden. What was wrong with him? It seemed that everything Louis wanted, the opposite of that thing didn't want him anymore. Like his dad,or with Stan. He didn't like to think about Stan though. Ever since the day he felt like he let him down. The days where he felt like he was becoming popular, and had no clue of the way Stan felt about it. Something that costed his friend-that was more of a father figure to Louis-his life.

"Louis!" Zayn exclaimed. That scared Louis out of his bad thoughts. He quickly wiped his eyes sitting up.

"Took you two long enough. I found the place! It's good isn't it? I really like it."

"It is good Lou, but we've been looking for you for forever! Tell us next time begore you wander off please." Liam kicked out of Zayn's grasp.

"Can we go home now? I'm exhausted. And it's all your fault Louis so you have to drive us back." Zayn stretched and offered a hand to Louis to help him up. Louis took it and rolled his eyes.

"Are the beds even ready? I don't remember anyone setting that up." Louis looked around for his shoes. Liam was holding them.

"Yes they are. I guess you wouldn't know though since you didn't help at all. Even yours." Liam handed Louis his sneakers with an annoyed face.

"Hey,hey! No arguing boys. Can we PLEASE just go and order a pizza or something?"

"I agree with Zayn, Payno." Louis smiled devilishly.

"I hate you. Let's go home..." Liam threw the keys at Louis and began walking back in the direction he and Zayn just came.

"The baby is angry!" Zayn called after Liam.

"DO NOT THINK I WON'T HATE YOU TOO MALIK!" Liam called back.

"You're gonna need some help back over that gate so I don't know where you're off to!" Louis added to the argument making Zayn laugh hysterically. Liam stopped dead in his tracks at the statement and waited for Louis and Zayn to catch up. Zayn then grabbed Liam's hand once he was next to him.

"I still hate the both of you." Liam murmured right before kissing Zayn's cheek.

"We know you can't hate us for too long Liam. You love us too much for that" Louis winked at Zayn.

"...I hate that that's true..." Liam moaned. They all then laughed making their way back to the car. Louis trying so hard not to think about the things he was thinking about at the lake.

This was fun!


	4. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar friend is here, and it just might change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi Oi! I want to try and maybe have a chapter out by every weekend, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Thanks to everyone who has left kudos on this so far! 
> 
> All the love as always, R <3

What a day that was yesterday! Louis was wide awake thinking about how fun it was. But I can't say he actually slept that night. He's been up ever since he and the lads got home. Stan. How could he let himself think about Stan again? Louis was about one year clean physically and clean from thoughts of his former friend. What was he thinking? Louis knows the way water affects him and his thoughts, but it just calms him so much. The irony in that, huh? He feels sad going to the water,so ge goes to the water for comfort. Great thinking Louis. 

It's 6:30 AM and Louis is on his laptop watching the X Factor. He's gone a long while without sex, so you'd think he'd be trying to help himself, but not with Zayn and Liam not too far. Zayn and Liam. Oh God, here comes even MORE of that feeling Louis didn't like; regret. If it weren't for his ignorance and the fact he always does without thinking, is all coming back to bite him in the ass now. He could've had what they had...but alas he fucked that up. 

Just then Louis felt an overwhelming feeling of numbness. Lying under his cold black and white sheets with his favorite gray fuzzy blanket on top, he curled up in a ball and thought of nothing. Nothing was his favorite thing. Which is odd since nothing is-well- nothing. But it's the only thing that feels like something sometimes to him. Now you might say it's impossible to think of nothing, and I'm pretty sure it is,but not for Louis. He vividly remembers teaching himself to block out everything since HIS parents divorced. When he was little. Not the father of his sisters who goes by Mark. He learned how to block out all the yelling and screaming and fighting all on his own! 

Like he's done for as long as he can recall.

Teaching himself because he knew for sure no one else would.

He heard the birds chirping and the sound of a busy street outside. When the birds begin to sing is usually the time Liam wakes up for his morning run. As he hears a door opening ever so quietly, he sinks down even further under his covers. He doesn't bother to pause his laptop either since that wouldn't be authentic. Louis didn't want Liam to know he was awake for several reasons.  
(1) He was going to beg and plead for Louis to run with him, and Louis hates to say no to Liam.  
(2) Liam would ask why he was still awake even though he probably already knows why which will lead to a "deep and meaningful" conversation and blah blah blah blah blah.  
(3) Liam wants food/is making Louis taste another disgusting "healthy" beverage he's concocted.  
(4) This one was rare- but all three.

And all of those are a big fat no from Louis. At least not right now. Before he knew it he heard the sound of the front door closing. Must be going to get food on his run then. It seems he's been holding his breath because when he exhales it's kind of loud. Louis really wanted to go back to sleep,but he knew he couldn't. When he closes his eyes it's hard for him to think of nothing. But then again he figures he should get some rest so he can go out again. This time on his own though because Zayn and Liam would slow him down. He reached over to his bedside table and took a sip of his glass of water and tried to fall asleep. And surprisingly,he was successful.

~

"Louis! Where's the remote?" Was the first loud sentence he was awoken by. Thanks Zayn.

Louis yawned and stretched and looked at the clock; 10:30, and he felt refreshed even with the few amount of hours he got of sleep.

"Why you asking me,Zayn? Liam had it last." Louis yelled back from his room, voice gravelly. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up realizing his laptop was dead. So much for authenticity; he wanted to check in on locations he could go. He then turns on his phone seeing any missed messages or calls to of course find none execpt for the fact that Liam texted about dinner. He sighed as he put in his password getting up from his bed.

He made his way out of his bedroom and to the kitchen,quickly checking twitter before turning his phone back off. He grabbed an apple and walked over to the soft black couch Zayn was sitting on, residing on the arm of the couch. He realized that oddly enough, X Factor was on, and it was the same episode Louis had fallen asleep to.

"What's the plans for today, bro?" Zayn asked during the commercial break.

"I was thinking about hopping in the shower then going out somewhere." Louis took a bite out of his apple. Sometimes he forgets how good fruit tastes, but when there's a McDonald's, how could he choose a fucking fruit over a burger? Definitely not. Zayn quircked and eyebrow at the statement.

"Somewhere? You don't know where you're going?" Zayn asked sounding a bit like his mum used to.

"That's the fun in it mate. I hate to tell you this, but I've noticed Liam took away a bit of your sense of adventure." Louis smiled devishly. Zayn rolled his eyes in response.

"It shouldn't be that much of an issue. He just doesn't like taking risks and I don't want him to feel left out. You know the shit he went through back in middle school, Lou. I just-" Zayn held his head in his hands and Louis could hear him saying things under his breath.

"I know, Z, I know. Look I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Louis pat Zayn on the back. Sometimes it slips his mind that he isn't the only one who's fucked up. Liam used to get bullied a lot and no one ever wanted to do lots of things with him. That's why Liam never wanted to participate in 'dangerous' things with Zayn and Louis. He felt that everything could always be a setup. He trusted Louis and Zayn, but trust was a thing he struggled with. They all did.

"It's ok Louis, I know you didn't mean it. We just need to wait for him sometimes." Zayn smiled at Louis; though Louis could see the pain behind it. Before he knew it, he went to take another bite of his apple and it was gone. Zayn face-palmed and chuckled at Louis' stupidity. Louis always took pride and cheering his best mates up with a laugh. So he smiled and chucked his apple into the bin closest to he and Zayn and made it. Zayn clapped dramatically and Louis pushed him playfully, which made Zayn laugh harder.

"You playing footie again this year?" Zayn asked throwing an empty water bottle into the same bin and making it as well. This reminded Louis of the times he and Zayn would do this exact same thing in the shack back in Donny. Whenever Liam wasn't around, this is pretty much all they'd do. His heart stopped at the memory. He loves his friends very much.

"Maybe. Haven't thought about it much, really. I'll play if Liam plays again though."

"Sounds great!" Zayn turned back to the TV. There was a long moment of silence, but neither of them had to speak.

"I'm not gonna hold you here any longer then. Liam should be here in half an hour, so by time you get in the shower and get dressed, I won't be here alone." Zayn stood up and took off his shirt. Louis looked confused, but then began to smirk.

"Preparing for Liam already? Jesus Zayn,keep it in your pants." Louis stood up along with Zayn.

"Shut the fuck up. It's hot in here. And you can't say anything because you dont have on any trousers and I see your dick clear as day. But I didn't say anything about that, did I?" Louis looked down at himself to find that he was indeed not wearing any pants.

"Touché Malik. Touché." Louis began in the direction to his room to get his towel hearing a thump behind him telling him Zayn sat back down. 

Louis placed his light blue towel on the sink and began to undress. He turned on the hot water and felt the heat on his skin before even getting in. Once he did, it felt like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. He started off washing his hair and slowly making his way down his body. He loved showers. Liam was always confused by the fact that he thought showers were more calming than baths, but everyone is entitled to their own opinions (even if it's wrong).

Louis dried off his hair and then himself. He tied his towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He saw Liam in Zayns arms while Spiderman was on the television. Of course. Louis couldn't help but smile though after the moment he had with Zayn earlier. All Zayn wants to do is protect Liam from all the bad things and all the bad people forever. This almost made Louis tear up. He knew about their mutual crushes for each other for a long time before they actually got together. Liam told Louis he had feelings for Zayn when they were all about 7 years old, but Zayn when they were 14. It's 'against' Zayn's religion, so Zayn was always kind of homophobic towards himself, but Louis told him that love could never be wrong.

"Zayn already told me. Have fun Tommo and be safe please." Liam didn't even bother to turn around like he had eyes on the back of his head. 

"Thanks mum. I'll be home before you know it." Louis smiled. He heard tiny giggles coming from the couch. Liam and Zayn really fit like two puzzle pieces. He went to his room still not fully sure what to wear until he settled on a pair of black and white adidas pants and shoes to match, a white baseball cap with the word 'Oasis' in black letters, (one of Louis' favorite bands) and a plain white shirt. This was good enough. He looked at his phone and decided he should really get going; he wanted to go out when it was still bright out.And it was going to rain later, so he should really get going. He shoved his phone and his pack of cigarettes into his pocket and practically ran out of the dorm. 

Once he reached the bottom floor and the main door, he felt really free all of a sudden. Was this the beginning of a fresh start? One without thoughts of... yeah I guess not. He shook his head in attempts to shake his negative thoughts. A cool breeze hit Louis like a train. Zayn was right; it was defo hot in their room. Maybe Louis should take his car instead of a walk so he can buy a fan or something. Maybe not today; he didn't feel like it. He saw people on lovely strolls, cute little cliché families, and people jogging. He didn't really fit into any of these categories of people, so he felt kind of intimidated. He decided then that he should just go and maybe find somewhere that was far. Get some coffee or some shit. He saw a Starbucks walking distance away from here when he and the boys first arrived, and Louis was good at remembering locating things even if he only has seen them once. So Starbucks it is he guesses. And maybe he can even ask for a job there. He's worked at a Starbucks before and he needs some money.

Louis walked across the grounds, a few people sending a few confused glances at Louis for wearing any type of dark colors in this heat. He looked back at them assuming that a lot of them don't own that many dark clothes themselves. They'll be sorry when it gets cold and they don't have warmth. HAH. And Louis didn't feel any kind of warm. He actually felt pretty cool. It's also crazy how Louis sees a few familiar faces. He does know that this college is one of the best in the UK, but he definitely thought people from his highschool back home were idiots, so they wouldn't even make it here. He stands corrected. Some people even call out his name! Louis was very popular in his school back in Doncaster, best player on the football team as well. Even if Louis thought that was up for debate. He awkwardly waved to these people, and a few girls jumped with joy after he waved to them. Sometimes he felt bad for kind of leading them on since he was gay, but it was them who took it that way, so he shouldn't feel bad at all. And they must've not ever been paying attention to Louis since he'd already come out to the public. Bimbos.

While walking in the direction of the Starbucks, he's surprised to find out he must've not been paying much mind since he was now in a alleyway. He saw three figures not too far away and he feels like he's about to shit himself. Why are there just three people in this alley?! He needed to smoke. Maybe that would calm him down. As he digs in his pockets, he notices that he didn't bring his lighter. Well then. Louis comes to the conclusion that he's going to die here as the three figures start walking up to him.

"You ok,mate?" one of the people asks. There are two guys and a girl, and the taller man asked Louis this question.

"I'm fine. Just on my way to Starbucks." Louis' hands were sweating profusely.

"Need a light?" the same man asked. He didn't seem bad. In fact, the more Louis looked at him, the softer his face became. He had brown eyes, he was dressed in all black, and had a cigarette in his hand. His hair had obviously been shaved, but it was growing back quickly and was dyed blonde, with a Australian accent shining through.

"Yes, please." please? What was wrong with Louis? He shouldn't still feel scared since the three people haven't done anything to him. Yet.

"Jesus fucking Christ Calum. You're scaring him shitless. I'm sorry on his behalf, mate. I'm Ashton." the other man said, a tiny smile on his face, a little shorter than the first one who Louis knew now as Calum. His hair a beautiful jet black, hazel eyes and a small dimple that fits him so well even though Louis doesn't know him.

"I'm Julia." the girl in the back said. She was VERY short. But Louis thought she was pretty. An arm full of tattoos, short blonde hair with brown roots, brown eyes, and her makeup done so well. Louis was always so confused on how women always looked like works of art normally, but when they put on makeup it's like the saying that art can never really be done in a way. She was American though which was kind of odd. What was she doing in the UK? Hanging out with two Aussies at that. And the guy Ashton was a handsome guy. Not exactly Louis' type, but very handsome nonetheless.

"We aren't gonna kill you. I'm sorry Cal is such a fucking antisocial creep." Julia added after introducing herself. That made Louis smile. Calum was now looking down towards the ground, obviously embarrassed by his two friends.

"You are?" Ashton asked, breaking Louis from his own thoughts about how he related to Calum.

"Oh! I'm uhh, Louis."

"Louis Tomlinson? Youngest AND best football player that came from Doncaster?! I thought it was you, but I didn't want to assume things! Dude I'm such a huge fan!" Ashton kind of squealed, which made Julia elbow him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry about both of them Louis. You are amazing at soccer though. Or football. I have to get used to that here." Julia smiled to Louis gesturing to their surroundings. Of course she would call it soccer. Louis chuckled at the effort. Calum finally handed Louis the lighter, but he didn't feel like he needed it as much anymore. These people actually seemed very similar to Louis and they could possibly be friends. And even better; they weren't gonna kill him! He still took it though, not wanting to make Calum feel even more embarrassed.

"He's not like this when you get to know him. He's actually loud. Maybe too loud for his own good." Ashton told Louis as he lit his cigarette.

"Not as loud as you or Michael..." Calum whispered. Louis remembers from the burger place an irish guy saying the name 'Michael', but they couldn't be the same. But he would say that the so called 'Michael' Louis knew of was quite loud.

"I'm sorry if this sounds weird, but can I have a picture with you, Louis?" Ashton brought up out of nowhere. Louis almost began choking on the smoke that was currently in his lungs. When Ashton first talked to him, he seemed very confident, but now it seemed the opposite. Also the fact that someone wants a picture with Louis like he was a celebrity. He wasn't really sure how he felt about that, though.

"Oh, no Ashton. You don't need a picture, mate! How about I give you my number instead, yeah?" Louis clapped his hand that wasn't holding his cigarette onto Ashton's shoulder. Ashton loooked like he was about to fucking explode. Maybe Louis shouldn't of done that. Did lots of people feel this way about Louis? He would hope not.

"O-ok! Yeah, yeah ok. That's ok. Yeah." Ashton trembled. He then heard Calum erupt in laughter, not seeming shy anymore.

"Now who looks like a fucking lunatic, Ash!" this joke made a laugh come out of Julia as well. Ashton looked down at the ground, his face blushing intensely. Louis smiled at him.

"It's ok mate." Louis squeezed his shoulder, tossing his cigarette onto the ground and stepping on it. Ashton lifted his head up and smiled at Louis.

"You're just like, one of my heroes I guess. Not only are you good at footie, but you gave me the courage to come out to my friends and family as bisexual." Ashton said in a voice that only Louis could hear. What?! Louis Tomlinson. A HERO? Those words didn't exactly match up in Louis' mind, knowing that he was someone's hero without ever meeting them. Louis pulled Ashton into a tight hug. Feeling a quiet sob exit Ashton's body. Once Louis pulled away, he saw Calum and Julia looking at the two of them, in a kind of proud way. Ashton mouthed the words 'thank you' to Louis and he nodded and smiled.

"Here's my phone Ashton. Put your number in. The two of you can as well, if you'd like." He smiled at Julia and Calum who looked so thankful for Louis, and they put their numbers in as well and Calum gave Louis back his phone who carefully put it in his pocket.

"I gotta cut this short guys. Niall is expecting me at his house to help him get more stuff for his dorms. Sorry! See you Cal; bye Louis! Let's get you home Ashton." Julia said, interlocking her and Ashton's arms. Louis assumes Ashton doesn't have a car and arrived with Julia. They walked down the opposite end of the alley where they were originally, and disappeared around a corner. Now it was just Louis and Calum.

"I should probably get going too. But Louis, I have to say thank you so much. I know it seems that me and Ashton hate each other, but he's my best friend and I've always been beside him. When you came out as gay in an interview, I remember the exact look on Ash's face. Tears were silently falling down his face. I'd asked him what was wrong and he told me then and there that he wasn't only into girls. He told me some fucked up shit that he almost did to himself, and I saw it almost happen once,and- you saved him Louis. You really did. I don't know where either of us would be if it weren't for you." Calum's eyes looked so sincere yet traumatized. He looked like he was trying to hold back his tears, and he was doing an alright job at it since none actually fell. For Louis it was the opposite. Tears were rolling down his face freely. He saved someone LITERALLY. In a way, TWO people. Louis quickly grabbed Calum's hand initiating a handshake, but then Louis pulled him in for a hug. When they pulled away, it was much different from he and Ashton's hug not too long ago. He laughed and wiped the tears away.

"Im such a fucking mess today. And I say I'm not a bogan. I'll get out of your hair. The Starbucks is about three blocks over. I work there." Calum began walking backwards telling Louis about how they were low on staff and could use someone new in the shop before he turned around and hopped on a clearly visible black and silver motorcycle. He put on a helmet and gloves and waved to Louis as he sped off into the distance. What in the absolute fuck just happened? Was this encounter even real? He opened his phone to see that three new contacts were indeed added to his phone. 

Julia <3  
Cal ;)  
Ashton The Asshat :)

What Calum said to Louis really reached his heart. Louis helped other people? That didn't make any sense. Louis was just...Louis. And Louis didn't quite like himself. He thought about this very intensely as he made his way to the Starbucks.

As soon as Louis walked in, the warm air hit Louis' face almost knocking him over to be honest. But he liked it. It somehow reminded him of his birthday parties he'd have back home. Or Christmas Eve parties depending on how you look at it. Still feeling a little antsy, Louis just wanted something warm and something strong. He walked up to the line and stood behind a girl that wasn't much shorter than Louis. She had nice hair though. Nice hair? Louis was still obviously a little shaken up. He only paid attention to slight details when he was nervous. Before he knew it, it was his time in line.

"Louis Tomlinson?" the cashier asked. Please not again.

"That's me!" Louis responded, a bit fearful for this meeting.

"Mate, my-uhh-friend Ashton loves you so much!" the guy exclaimed. Why did he stutter on friend so much? Louis tried not to think much of it.

"Oh yeah. I ran into him on my way here! What's your name? Sorry." Louis smiled at the boy.

"Oh! That's cool. I'm Luke." the cashier, aka Luke told him. He was also a handsome young guy. He at least looked younger than Louis. He had blue eyes, blonde/brown hair that reached his shoulders, and quite the fashion sense.

"Luke... I like it. Luke can I have the strongest thing you got and banana bread? I also want to have a talk with you about getting a job here."

"Ok. I'll get that going for you then. And you and the manager can definitely have that talk." Luke smiled at Louis as he said the word 'Next'. He went to find a vacant seat and looked back at the cash register. This place was definitely understaffed. There was one other person there though. It was a very pretty woman. She looked like a model. A bit of blonde hair on the tips of her curly brown hair that reached about 5 inches under her shoulders, blue-green eyes, sporting an annoyed face. She also looked familiar. He began to listen in on a conversation she was having with a customer.

"I'd like to speak to the manager!" an angry woman said. She was fuming and had a small child at her hip. The woman behind the counter who was absolutely stunning spun in a circle and faced the angry woman again.

"Hello. I'm the manager. What seems to be the issue here?" She said with clapping her hands together and fake smiling at the angry woman. Louis liked her. Before he knew it, the woman and the small child were storming out of the store. Louis couldn't help but chuckle. Maybe he should've kept that to himself though, because the model girl looked directly at him. Unexpectedly, she smiled at Louis. She then gestured at Louis to come to her. He immediately got up and walked back over to the counter. He wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't intimidated. As soon he reached her though, he was able to read her name tag that said 'Gigi'. Gigi Hadid?!

"Louis? Hi! I don't know if you remember me, but we went to school together. I see stuff with you, Li, and Z all the time and I miss you guys." she smiled kind of sadly. Oh shit! Louis DID remember her! It used to be Liam, Zayn, Louis, AND Gigi! Wow. Time really does fly.

"Oh shit, yeah! G! How have you been?" Louis put his elbows on top of the counter.

"Good, good. What brings you here, Tommo?" She giggled. Hearing that name from someone who wasn't Zayn or Liam normally felt wrong, but when she said it, it felt so right.

"Needed a bit of a breather I guess. Also was looking for a job. Calum told me you were low on staff?" Louis began just as Luke called out Louis' name for his order, this snapped Gigi and Louis out of their conversation.

"I'm so sorry Louis. I have to get back to you. We definitely do need some more help here as you can see," she gestured her head to the growing line she obviously needed to tend to; "stay here and eat will you?" she started backing away from Louis with a hopeful look.

"Ok. For sure!" he waved her off to go and do her job.

"Here you go Louis. That'll be $6.20." Luke handed Louis his things."You've talked to Gigi I see. You going to talk with her about a job?"

"Yup. You two have quite the lot of customers though who seem angry. So you have to focus on that first." Louis pointed to Luke's register that had an impatient young man standing before it. Luke chuckled nervously and made his way back to his place. Louis went back to his seat. He started thinking of Gigi. It was obvious that she'd also had a crush on Zayn back in primary school. Zayn even tried to 'date' her back then to see if he liked girls as well. He does, but he always had eyes for Liam. Louis remembers Gigi 'breaking up' (cause are you REALLY in a relationship in primary school?) with Zayn because she always knew. The four of them were still friends after that, and Louis saw her physically and mentally move on. In year 8, she moved to America. Louis always wondered if she told her family about the way she felt so they moved, but now she's back and she looks so happy, so he doubts this. He decided that he would ask her why she went away all those years ago, and why she was back. Louis figured since he was just sitting here, he'd browse his scocial media and write a few things in his notes and eat his food.

"Louis?" Gigi.

"Yes? Hi." Louis put his phone away. He didn't even realize how long he'd been here for since the clock read 1:28 The store was basically empty except for a few kids around Louis' age on their laptops.

"That job? I honestly dont need to know much about your experiences with people since I know you already. You know your way with words and you're legally allowed to work here. I just need to know you're experience with Starbucks." Gigi took the seat across from Louis and rested her chin in her hands.

"I've worked at more than one Starbucks in my life. I even know about the secret menus and things. I've been in pretty much every position, so I'm able to do anything that's offered." Louis oddly sounded professional. Gigi quickly picked up on this.

"You don't need a way with words with me, Tomlinson. Also... EVERY position?" she winked at him. They both erupted with laughter. Louis honestly missed her.

"G, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you leave? Zayn thought for the longest time that it was his fault. And we missed you hanging around with us and playing some footie." Louis mimicked the way she was looking at him and that made her smile, but she also looked sad.

"Oh no... no never! I didn't leave because of Z, I'd never want him to think that. My dad had to move! You know how about business he is. I'm surprised you haven't seen him in the news! Not to be self-centered, but he's been getting quite the amount of money these days. Bella and I also wanted to go into a much different career path from these fucking stores." She looked around the almost empty Starbucks with the last part.

"Oh really? Like what?" Louis was very intrigued.

"Modeling actually! I'm also back here to do some of that. I don't know about staying though. I don't know yet. I like it in New York, more 'opportunities', but this feels a little more like home I guess." she looked down at the table, her beautiful smile slowly fading from her lips. Louis could relate to what she was going through. Wanting to be home, but that might not get you far career wise. Sometimes you have to think about your future. But that's complicated when you're living in the now of things and not the future. Gigi's hands fell from her chin and onto the table. Louis placed both of his hands on top of hers, which made a smile reappear on her face.

"Sorry about that. I just want to be happy and with family, but life goes on. Oh and you can come in for a job on Monday. That's in four days, right? And school doesn't start until Wednesday. Want to get your hours set?" she grabbed the hands that were currently on top of hers.

"That would be perfect. And maybe I can get something arranged for us and the lads?" Louis squeezed her hands tightly before letting go.

"Sounds like a plan, T." It feels like forever since he's been called 'T', but he feels good knowing that maybe things would go back to how they used to be.

~

"I'M HOME!" Louis yelled as he stepped through the door to the dorm. He then heard a quiet 'Oh shit' and began fearing for his own innocence. He had lost that a while ago, but Liam and Zayn always found a way to take it from him.

"YOU GUYS CAN KEEP GOING. I DIDN'T MEAN TO INTRUDE. I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Louis stepped back out, slammed the door, and heard a few laughs, and then a big thud. Well then! Louis thought that they would stop and say something like 'Oh no Louis it's fine' or 'We weren't doing anything like that' but he guesses not. He really wanted to put his ear up to the door and listen in, but he heard a voice practically screaming Zayn's name. That escalated quickly. He didn't really know how to feel, except for the fact that Louis always believed Zayn was a top. This might have just proved that. Louis KNEW it. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back before the door opened. It was Zayn.

"Hey Louis. Sorry about that." Louis almost fainted at his smell. Weed. He looked around the empty hallway and turned back to Zayn.

"Is Liam ok? You seem to have done quite the number on him." Louis smirked. Surprisingly, Zayn didn't roll his eyes, or get angry at Louis, but he laughed. Wow.

"He's definitely ok now. He just needed a bit of...help." Zayn winked at him. Louis was sure he just threw up in his mouth.

"Ok, yeah ew. The last thing I need to know about is the details of my two best mates having sex. So if you don't mind, let me in to go to my room, please? I wanted to tell you and Liam something, but I guess that can wait now." Zayn stepped aside, listening to Louis before he made a confused face and closed the door as soon as Louis stepped in.

"What did you want to talk to us about? I can go calm Liam down and bring him out here. I want to know now." Zayn managed to get out before Louis made his way to his room. Calm Liam down? What was he doing right now? Louis wanted to know, but he REALLY didn't.

"Ok, sure. As long as he wasn't waiting for you or anything. And make sure he has clothes on please." Louis slowly turned around to head to the couch.

"I'll tell him to stop then. And I'll make sure he has clothes on." Zayn walked into his room and shut the door. Louis heard a small groan and a faint 'I know baby' before the door opened again. It stayed open this time, even though only Zayn walked out.

"He's just putting something on. Also need to air the room out before we get in trouble." Zayn told Louis as he walked over to the window in between Louis' room and the kitchen. Liam then walked out of Zayn's room wearing one of Zayn's hoodies and his own sweatpants. His hair looked an absolute mess. 

"I'll be right back Louis." He said walking into the bathroom. Zayn giggled as he took a seat next to Louis on the couch. They both heard the sound of running water and loud music. Liam was probably getting off. At least he would be calmer when he came out I guess. Louis thought these exact same words and cringed at the word "came" and that's when Liam exited the bathroom. He was drying his clearly soapy hands on his pants and walked over to the couch. Instead of sitting with Louis and Zayn, he sat in front of Zayn like he was about to meditate with his hands in his lap. That's when Zayn start petting his hair. The only words Louis could use to describe the way he was feeling right now was 'stop', 'ew', and 'I'm sorry'. 

"What happened?" Liam asked ,bringing Louis back to reality.

"Oh! Umm, I ran into a few people today! A group of people who I thought were gonna kill me at first, but it turns out they're actually really cool and I seemed to have helped two of them during a rough time. And I also ran into an old friend of ours." Louis ranted to his two friends, trying to ignore the current state they were both in. Zayn was obviously high, and Liam was high off of Zayn. Leaning into Zayn's touch more and more. This was going to be rough. Maybe he could find someone else to room with next year.

"Really? Who are the two people you helped? Let's start there." Zayn questioned.

"Ok. So there was three of them for one. Ashton, Calum, and Julia. They honestly seem like us! They were cool. Ashton said I helped him come out to his family and friends as well which was such a nice feeling." Louis decided not to bring up what Calum told Louis since that seemed really personal. Zayn whispered something in Liam's ear and they both began laughing.

"Let me guess, 'you were such a nice feeling babe'." Louis mocked Zayn's voice which made both of them laugh harder. "I didn't hear a 'no' so I'm guessing that's right." Louis rolled his eyes. "Can I continue now?"

"Yes, of course Louis." Liam giggled one last time.

"You two won't BELIEVE who I saw at Starbucks today!" Louis was literally on the edge of his seat. Seeing Gigi today felt like a good sign.

"Who?" Zayn and Liam asked in unison. It kind of made Louis angry how they'd mirror each other ALL the time.

"Gigi fucking Hadid." Louis threw his arms in the air like seeing her was the craziest thing on earth.

"No way! That's awesome! I missed her. Did you get her number?" Zayn looked so excited about the news, but Liam looked a bit tense.

"I did! I also got a job at the Starbucks she works at, so I'll be seeing her more. She's still just as sassy, guys. An angry woman asked for the manager and she literally spun in a circle and said 'Hello. I'm the manager'." This short story made Zayn and Louis laugh while Liam wasn't really into it as much.

"What's wrong, babe?" Zayn looked down at Liam noticing he wasn't laughing.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Gigi! I'm just a bit scared to see her again. With the Zayn drama back in school and things..." Liam began messing with the sleeves of Zayn's hoodie and Louis and Zayn looked at each other and back to Liam. Zayn removed his hand from his head and pat his lap basically telling Liam to sit there. Louis didn't even mind this because he knew this always calmed Liam down. So he sat on his lap and smiled at Zayn.

"Li you don't even understand. She was going on and on about how cute you two are when I was in the shop. She literally couldn't STOP talking about you two. And she said she felt happy about being single. She needs time to work on herself. So you don't need to worry about her being angry at you or anything. She's actually really proud of you." Louis put his hand on Liam's and while he looked up to Zayn who was rubbing his back, nodding to everything Louis said.

"Ok. Let's make a groupchat like our old one then! Let's even bring back the stupid name." Liam looked very excited now. Maybe it was because of the group name.

It was the fucking Ninja Turtles. What was wrong with them back then?!

"Let's do role, shall we?" Louis clapped his hands together. "Raphael?"

"Here." Zayn smiled and raised his hand.

"Donatello?"

"Here!" Liam looked much less stressed and happier.

"I'm here, aka Michelangelo, of course." Louis flipped his hair dramatically.

"And all we need is our Leonardo." Liam said throwing his arm around Zayn's neck, kissing his forehead.

"I know you two want to get back to doing the dirty stuff, but can you do it when I'm not here? Thanks." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Of course. We don't want to disturb you. Someone here is quite loud." Zayn nudged Liam and Liam punched him in the stomach. Louis sighed and then laughed. Where would he be without these two?

"Oh and Tommo. When are you working exactly? We all need to have good schedules to line up so we can all still hang out!" Liam looked like the happiest little puppy. Louis feels like he's helped since he wasn't his best a few moments ago.

"Oh yeah! Um the Starbucks I work at is pretty understaffed, so i go there every other day. I start on monday. But since G is the manager, you know how chill she is. So maybe I'll get more free time off." Louis shrugged.

"Is it the Starbucks we passed on our way here? Because there's a music shop right down the street and that's where I applied for a job." Zayn replied.

"Yeah actually! Do you have job plans, Payno?"

"That's where I went earlier this morning. Getting a position at this fitness place. I figured if I went there and did some stuff and learned about the body, and start with this biology major, I'll be going into physical therapy in no time!" Louis and Zayn were in absolute shock. Is this what Liam has been stressing about? He really did have this under control though, it seems. Zayn and Louis had to step their game up.

"Wow babe that... seems like a perfect plan actually. I'm proud of you! I was just thinking about doing music stuff. How about you Lou?" Zayn and Liam's eyes were now on Louis intensely. Louis already knew what his plans were, but their stares were very intimidating.

"Fashion merchandising. Then kind of marketing? I just want to do more things with clothes. You know how obsessed I am with them." it's weird because Louis was very confident about this until it was just brought up.

"Sick! We believe in you Louis. We definitely know how creative you are. Before you know it, you'll be making Beyoncé's Met Gala outfits!" Liam seemed genuinely amazed at what Louis wanted to do as his job. He was more impressed with Liam and Zayn, though. How much thought they put into it right now, while Louis only has some sketches in his planning books.

"If I ever get THAT far into fame, the only Met Gala outfit I'm making is my own." Louis flipped his hair like the little diva he is. Zayn scoffed and Liam giggled. He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't already have one planned.

"Should we order out and play some FIFA for the rest of the night? Louis asked which made Zayn start cracking up.

"Holy shit. I thought you said eat out I was about to say-" Zayn couldn't control his laughter. Louis loved when Zayn was like this to be honest. He was quite a shy lad around others, but with him and Liam it was different.

"You don't need to do anymore of-" Liam was cut off by Louis who went 'LALALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU.' And then they all started laughing again.

"Should we invite G?" Liam said climbing down from Zayn's lap and sitting between his legs.

"I didn't tell you guys, did I? She's set out to be a proper model. She's absolutely gorgeous. She might not want any pizza or anything." Louis pulled his knees up to his chest on the couch.

"That's what a nice salad is for." Zayn added, petting Liam's hair once again.

"Yeahhhh; I'll give her a call. I can't bare with the pain of you two anymore on my own." Louis rolled his eyes and took out his phone.

Louis- hey g! i know this is kind of soon, but me and the boys were wondering if you wanted to come over today? we were planning to play some fifa and order some food

G!G!- Louis! sure id love that! we're getting the ninja turtles back together! are we getting pizza? cause i could DIE for some!

Louis smiled at this specific text. She hasn't changed a bit.

Louis- pizza it is then! ;)

G!G!- Be there in 15?

Louis-sounds great! the pizza should be here by then. extra cheese as always?

G!G!- Of course. you know me so well T :3

Louis- as per usual. see you soon!

G!G!- See you soon!!

"Gigi is on her way lads! And she wanted pizza. Proper Ninja Turtles style. She should be here in 15. If you guys left any inappropriate things in Zayns room, now would be the best time to clean up." At that, Liam and Zayn hopped up, ran into Zayns room, and shut the door. Louis face-palmed then walked into his room and started ordering three pizzas. Once he was done, he heard laughing which told Louis that Zayn and Liam were up to no good, aka, something inappropriate. He needed to rant to someone, so he thought who would make the biggest joke of this. Ashton.

Louis- hey ash!

Ashton The Asshat :)- Louis! I didn't think you would ever text me lmao. What's up?

Louis- i think my two best friends are having sex while one of our other friends is literally on her way. i just wanted to tell someone this information

Ashton The Asshat :)- What in the flying fuck...? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I'm sorry mate but that's a tough one. They're two dudes, right? Turn on some lady porn. I know that can be a turnoff. I know it's not the best thing in the world.

Louis- knowing my friend zayn, he would love it. not bc he's into it,bc he's just a dickhead

Ashton The Asshat :)- OH! I KNOW. PLAY A KIDS SONG. LIKE, TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR OR SOME SHIT.

Louis- mr.ashton,you are a genius

Ashton The Asshat :)- That's Mr.Irwin to you Louis.

Louis- my mistake mr.irwin. i'll tell you how it goes

Instead of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', Louis decided on 'Wheels On The Bus'. He went on Youtube on his phone and put the song in. He turned his volume all the way up and made sure it was paused. He tip-toed to Zayns room, crouched down to the floor, put the phone to the small gap at the bottom of the door and pressed play.

"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON." Liam shouted. Zayn was cracking up singing along like a child. After one minute, Louis paused the music and opened his texts.

Louis- liam is mad, zayn was singing to it like a fucking five year old

Ashton The Asshat :)- Mission success?

Louis- Mission success :).talk to you soon ash!

Ashton The Asshat :)- Later Lou!

Coincidentally that's when the door to Zayn's room flew open. Liam hovering over Louis like a tower, meanwhile Zayn is still hysterical. They had also changed their clothes. Zayn was wearing a black tank top with a snake head on the front, and black skinny jeans with rips in the knees. Zayn's favorite. Liam was wearing a white tank top, light blue jeans, and a signature bandanna in his pocket with a shirt tied around his waist that matched.

"I don't know why you thought you could get dicked down RIGHT before we have a guest over." Louis stood up fixing his clothes and walking over to the door. Pizza! It was already paid for, so all he had to do was get it. He opened the door to a somewhat familiar face. His hair and body looked like one of the guys from the restaurant he went to yesterday! Blonde hair that fell over his right eye.

"Here you go, dude. Have a good one." He nodded at Louis and walked away before Louis could even respond. He shrugged it off and sat the pizzas down on the kitchen counter. Within two minutes, there was another knock on the door.

"Shit." Liam whispered to himself and he ran over to the couch and plopped down, Zayn just walking over to grab a water like usual. So Louis was answering door apparently. He wasn't really nervous, just a little concerned for Liams reaction. He opened the door to find the beautiful woman staring at him with a huge smile. She had changed her clothes which was now a flowery dress with a tan sun hat, with wedges to match perfectly, and Gucci sunglasses.

"Come in G! It's just us you know." Louis stepped aside, giving Gigi the view of pretty much all of their dorm. Including the couch where Liam sat. Liam was faced the door as Louis answered it, so the two of them just stared at each other.

"Oh my golly golly gosh. Gigi!" Liam jumped off of the couch and ran towards her.

"Liam! Holy shit, you look amazing!" Gigi smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. This was going way better than Louis expected.

"Can I have a twirl?" she asked giggling. Liam did exactly what she asked and she clapped which made them both laugh.

"You should take up modeling, P!" she winked at Liam, this whole interaction had Liam blushing like crazy.

"G...?" Zayn peeked around the corner, water bottle in hand. Gigis face completely blanked at the sight of Zayn.

"Fuck. That can't be Z! Zayn, oh my God!" Gigi speed walked her way to Zayn who wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you so much Gigi!" Zayn exclaimed.

"And I you. You mean to tell me that you and Liam are dating?! Jesus Zayn. The power that you two hold is out of this world! All three of you are really out here looking fine as all Hell!" she said pulling away from Zayns embrace and looking around the room.

"I'm gayer than a pride parade G, but you're fit! You can't really be talking about US of all people this way, Ms.Model-to-be!" Louis wolf whistled. Gigi couldn't contain her blush at the comment.

"Shut up, T. I swear to God you three will be the death of me. And somehow I'm not dead even though I said that same thing years ago. Maybe I'll survive. Where's the FIFA and the pizza?" The three boys stood there paralyzed. Before Zayn decided to speak after she looked a bit worried.

"Welcom home, Leonardo." Gigi's eyes lit up at the name.

"I'm glad to be home. Let's gut our FIFA on boys!" she clapped her hands together. Louis, Zayn, and Liam looked at each other before taking their roles. Louis grabbed food/drink, Zayn grabbed the games, and Liam made sure everything was clean, prepared, and in order. Once all of this was done, they all plopped down on the couch. Louis on the right, Gigi right middle, Liam left middle, and Zayn on the left. With pizza hanging out her mouth, Gigi began to speak.

"You guys don't know how much better I've gotten at this game. I'll kick your asses this time around."

"We'll see about that, G. I'm either with Liam, sleeping, or playing this game. I still got you beat." Zayn championed.

"Get out of your ass, Malik. I'm obviously the best." Louis shrugged.

"All of the stupidity in this room is making me laugh. I've been beating you all since '05." Liam leaned into the direction of the TV. This was gonna be fun.

~

Wow. It was currently 8 PM and Gigi was still with the boys. They had gone from playing FIFA, to spin the bottle where Zayn ended up kissing Louis on the cheek, Gigi kissed Liam right next to his mouth, and once it was Zayn and Liam, they had a full make-out right in front of Louis and Gigi who both covered their eyes, complained, and laughed. Then they played Twister, which was a bad idea since the lads had forgotten Gigi did gymnastics, watched a few movies, and they were now all catching up. There also may or may not be alcohol present.

"Shit, Leo. You really shouldn't be here right now! You can be out there pursuing a dream you've had for ages." Zayn said, peeking his head around Liam who was in his lap once again. Since Gigi and Louis felt left out, Gigi was in Louis' lap. And they were both drunk so... why not?

"I know. It just doesn't feel right? I'm not sure. And if I wasn't here, I wouldn't have seen my three bestfriends ever again." Gigi pouted. Louis squeezed her torso in response.

"Now that she's here, I'm never letting go!" Louis cried. Zayn and Liam began to laugh at this while Gigi took it more seriously. She knew he was only joking, and it might only be the drinks talking, but she had to be honest about her feelings right now. She turned around and looked Louis straight in the eyes.

"I'm never leaving again. Not after the things I went through last time without you all." she turned to the ticking clock on the wall. "But I probably should be heading home now. It's late and Mr.Tomlinson here needs some rest. I know neither of you are as drunk as he is, so take care of him." got off of Louis' lap and spoke to Liam and Zayn.

"Of course. Have a safe ride home, G. Goodnight!" Zayn reassured her.

"Night sweetheart." Liam added, getting off of Zayn's lap to hug her again.

"Night everyone!" she opened the door and then she was gone.

"Hey! I thought everyone was drunk as me. Now I just feel dumb." Louis folded his arms around his chest. 

"You thought wrong then, Tommo. Bed time?" Liam asked him, even though it was more of a statement then a question. All Louis felt like he could do was nod, so he did as Zayn and Liam helped him off of the floor.

"You definitely need a shower in the morning, Louis. But for now you can just sleep in your boxers." Zayn said, stripping Louis from his clothing as they entered his bedroom, Liam following behind. Once Louis was in his bed, he groaned.

"What, Louis?" Liam rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what was coming.

"Story?" if Louis wasn't as adorable as he was when he was drunk, Liam or Zayn would NEVER tell him any stories. But alas, he always had those puppy eyes that neither of them could resist. Hah! Perfect timing. Zayn yawned. It was obviously fake, and just a way to get out of telling Louis a story, but Liam pecked him on the lips as a response shortly before Zayn left the room. He turned back to see Louis snuggled up, patiently waiting for his story. Liam sighed, sitting on the edge of Louis' bed.

"There once was a little prince called Louis. He was like sunshine on a cloudy day, the bright yellow in all of the grey. He took amazing care of the kingdom even though he was just a boy. But Louis didn't always feel like this. He always made people around him happy before himself. He overworked himself so much that one day on a voyage to a near kingdom all alone, he had a anxiety attack! And there was no one around to help him. He felt all of his walls crashing down on him. Before he knew it, the was a hand tapping on his shoulder.

'Prince Louis?' it said.

'That's me.' the prince wiped his tears away.

'I may be no prince, but all I've ever wanted to do was see you smile. I know the things you've been through. I've felt them myself. We can help each other during this hard time. May I accompany you on the rest of your journey?'

'Sure! What's your name kind sir?'

'I don't think I have one. I have never really been around people, and my parents left a long time ago, so I've never been called anything before.'

'Well then. I shall call you 'Lovely' then.'

'I would like that, Prince Louis.'

So Prince Louis grabbed Lovely's hand, and they hopped onto the prince's noble steed, and were on their way to the kingdom Prince Louis attempted going to alone, but he soon found out that everything was better with a partner." Liam stood up and started walking out of Louis' room before Louis pulled his wrist.

"Then what happened?!" Louis jumped up.

"You'll find out one day, Prince Louis." Liam covered Louis back up and kissed him on the head and walked out of his room, closing the door ever so lightly. That night, Louis dreamed of this so called 'Lovely', the song 'Isn't She Lovely' by Stevie Wonder playing in the background of the dream the whole way through, changing the words the tiniest bit to fit Louis' preferences. It was quite the amazing dream, actually.


	5. To build Or Not to build?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A face that belongs in your heart, a name that glows in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! I hope everyone is ok and staying safe! This chapter might be triggering, so dm me @NeilHoroon on twitter and I'll talk you through it. hope you like it! <3

He remembers everything about his dream. The story Liam told Louis last night was different from all of his other drunken stories. 

He wishes this one was true.

To find 'Lovely' one day was the dream. But of course it was just that; a dream. It's like when Louis was thinking about this, his headache magically went away. Once he stopped, he rushed into the bathroom and starting throwing up. How much did he drink last night? He doesn't remember having THAT much. Maybe that's the issue though. So much to drink that he couldn't remember.

He decided on brushing his teeth to get the horrible vomit taste out of his mouth. Once he was done, he slowly tiptoed to his room. The wooden floor creaking ever so quietly. It was bright out, but like dim bright. That's the only way he could describe it. Liam must've already gone since the birds were definitely chirping. Louis opened his bedroom door an plopped back down into his bed, picking up his phone to read some messages.

Payno- Text me when you wake up tommo! i need some recommendations for dinner :)

G!G!- Fun night! You probably already vomited all over the place by time you read this lmaooo.

Julia <3- hey louis! i was wondering if you could help me out with something today?? my best friend niall is being so picky and moody,, UGH! ik its early and youre probably still asleep, but hmu if youre down!

Louis didn't respond to Liam because he knew his opinion wouldn't matter that much anway, chuckled at Gigi's text and sent back eye roll emoji and a laughing one, but Julia's message really stood out. Louis would love to help! Maybe he can become closer to her. She also said something about her friend 'Niall'. Louis was relatively new around here, so some new friends would be nice. He checked the time on his phone to see that it was 8:12. That was early! Way too early actually. But he should get used to this schedule. School is in three days! He let out a yawn, grabbed his towel, and walked to the bathroom again. Louis made sure not to slam the door so he wouldn't wake Zayn when he looked at himself in the mirror. That's when he heard a voice in his head from his past...

Louis! Did you make any new friends today? You look so happy, Boo, I'm so happy for you! Since you made some friends and you don't have any schoolwork yet; go outside! Just be home by dinner time, alright? I love you! Be safe Lou!

Snapping out of this actually scary flashback, he realized he was... crying? It was his mother's voice. He heard her so clearly. It was his first day at middle school, and he DID make a new friend that day. Stan. He wiped his eyes and tried to smile at his reflection. 

He noticed that Liam knew how Louis still felt. 'Prince Louis' felt the same way he did. He always tried to overwork himself, and was always happy, even when he didn't feel it. Louis groaned and took off his boxers, since he didn't really sleep in any clothes last night. A cold shower fit Louis' emotions at the moment, so that's what he decided on. Tears were silently falling down his cheeks as he stepped in. The cold water felt so good on him, he honestly wishes he took more cold showers. 

If you saw this moment though, you wouldn't feel as calmed as Louis felt. You might feel a little broken. You wouldn't be able to tell if it was the shower or just his quiet cries. After about 10 minutes he stepped out. He was fresh and clean and felt clean from his thoughts. He walked out of the bathroom, towel thrown over his shoulders and not around his waist (Louis got really bold when everyone else was asleep). He closed his bedroom door behind him and sat on his bed, still with no clothes on. He decided to text Julia.

Louis- hey julia! just woke up and got in the shower. still need help?

Julia <3- Louis! hi. i still need LOTS of help. my other two friends shawn and lewis are here now and they are destroying everything. thank god i wont be living with those three!

Louis- sounds like some work lol. i'll be over asap!!

Julia <3- Thank you so much Louis. you have no clue how much this means to me! i should be setting up my own things! and im doing it alone since i'm living alone. :/

Louis- awww don't worry babe! i'll help you out. and im also pretty sure my mates don't want me home today so they can do... nasty things...

Julia <3- R.I.P bro lol. I can't thank you enough! <3

Louis- don't mention it. lods of love!

Well. That was the plan for today I guess. He checked the weather to see that it was going to rain again just like yesterday, and it was unusually chilly. He walked over to his drawer near his closet and put on some black and grey boxers. He put on a slightly oversized yellow jumper, black sweats, black Vans, and a black baseball hat with a sunflower on the front. He looked at himself in his body mirror and smiled more genuinely. He really liked the color yellow even though black was his favorite color. He pocketed his phone and walked towards Zayn's room and opened the door. He looked asleep but Louis still tiptoed over to his bed and began speaking to him.

"Zayn, I'm gonna be out for a bit. You ok?"

"Liam is sad right now. And he doesn't want me to help him. He didn't even text me and ask what I wanted for dinner!" Zayn sighed, his voice raspy from just being woken up. He was facing away from Louis, so he walked over to the other side of his bed to look at him in his eyes, slightly broken, slightly drained.

"It's ok, Z. He'll be back later. Sometimes he needs to be him, yeah? Don't worry." Louis rubbed Zayn's back, Zayn's eyes closing again at the contact. Once he opened them, they were full of tears. This image pained Louis' heart so much.

"I just feel like I'm failing someone all over again." Zayn had always been taking care of his mother and sisters, (much like Louis but it was slightly different) and one day his mother had a breakdown. She told him that everything was too much and that she was so thankful for his help, but it wasn't enough. Zayn lives with that attitude ever since then. Everything was never enough.

"You never failed your mum, Zayn. She told you how much you helped. She could've been in a much worse place without you there helping. Same with Liam! He could be...six feet under if it weren't for you." Louis smiled at Zayn, trying not to think of Liam in the same position as Stan. Fuck. What would Louis do?

"You're right." Zayn sniffed. "I just miss him." That's when Zayn's phone buzzed. Louis suspected Zayn fell asleep waiting for a call or text from Liam based on how eager he was to grabbed his phone. Louis watched Zayn as he studied his phone, a single tear drop hitting the screen.

"Is he ok?" Louis asked knowingly.

"Yeah. He's coming home in a few hours. I'm ok." Zayn put his phone back under his pillow and smiled weakly at Louis.

"I'll be back later ok? You ok now?" Louis sat on the edge of Zayn's bed.

"Yeah... I'm good Lou. Thank you." Zayn crawled back under his covers and wiped his teary eyes. Louis leaned over and kissed Zayn's hair, which caused Zayn to give more of a real smile.

"There's that beautiful smile I know and love." Louis chuckled, mocking Liam's behavior. 

"Fuck off. It's not the same when you say it." Zayn giggled.

"My kisses are better, though." Louis said which made Zayn roll his eyes.

"They remind me of home for sure, but they're not better..." Zayn rolled back over and closed his eyes.

"Bye Zayn! I love you, mate." Louis called as he walked out of his room.

"Love you until my heart stops beating, Louis. And close the damn door! We won't be doing that 'not closing door' shit in this dorm. No way."

"Ok Mr.Grumpy-Pants." Louis closed the door, leaving Zayn to fall back asleep until Liam gets home. 

Louis quickly grabbed a bottle of water and walked out of the dorm door. He took his phone out of his pocket, replacing it with the water. He start texting Julia while making his way to the stairs.

Louis- hey julia, where are you??

Julia <3- My bad! I forgot i didn't tell you. What floor are you on now, and what building?

Louis- the west building. floor 6

Julia <3- Perfect! Just walk the hallways then since we're floor 6 in the east building!

Louis- sounds good. i'll be there in five

Once Louis reached the stairs, he turned right and made his way down to the east building. He even passed a few people on his way over there. They were mostly in groups, though.

He knew he reached his destination when he heard loads of yelling. One yelling voice sounding very familiar. There was so many different accents yelling and screaming at each other, which was a little scary. He heard a female American (Julia, of course), a Scottish man, a Canadian man, and a Irish man. Louis just came to add to the diversity, huh? He smiled to himself as he thought about how he yells and how his accent comes out even stronger when he does. He really does miss home. He knocked on the door softly, not wanting to disturb the fighting, but as soon as he did the room went quiet. The door opened slowly.

"LOUIS! Thank goodness you're here." Julia massaged her temples. "They are absolutely KILLING me. Please, come in." As louis walked in, he saw quite the group of lads. 

"WAIT. No one speak. I want to guess who everyone is and where they're from." All the other guys looked at each other with confused   
looks, but they didn't say anything.

Louis looked towards the tallest man. He had curly brown hair, brown eyes to match, and quite the defined cheekbones and jawline.

"You." Louis pointed to the man. "Canada?"

"...Yes?" He replied.

"...Shawn?" Louis asked again.

"Yes! You're Louis Tomlinson." Shawn gasped.

"That's me!" Louis smiled and looked at the other two men who were excited, but still not talking. Louis then looked to the man with long light brown hair, and grey eyes."Scottish? Lewis." Louis was confident about that one.

"Yeah. The fuck was that? That was sick but really odd. Anyway; Louis! I'm a big fan." Lewis reached to grab Louis' hand and he reciprocated.

"Can I speak now since I'm Niall?" the brown haired man said. He had a bit of blonde at the top of his hair as well, and he was also wearing glasses. Louis knew just from this comment that he was probably a good mate to hang out with and get drunk with. And he was Irish! That's a plus I guess!

"Sounds good, Niall. I've come over to help you three. But I'm mostly here to add to the diversity of the yelling. I assume you three are living together?" Louis joked.

"Yeah, mate. Also, your last game was fan-fucking-tastic! Perfect way to end the season." Lewis lightly nudged Louis' arm and Louis smiled.

"Thanks, mate. Now, Mr.Ireland, I see you've put this desk together all wrong. You can be my working buddy while Julia works with Canada and Scotland. Sound good?" Louis said stepping over loads of different screws, poles, and planks.

"Sounds alright to me Louis. It was getting way too chaotic working with them, like it wasn't chaotic enough with just me and JJ." Niall whispered to Louis, making them both giggle. 

Louis then turned around to look at Julia, who looked like she was about to pass out at that plan. Louis sent her a wink and an apologetic smile, and she nodded. She understood he didn't want to work with the two who were the loudest by time he was at the door.

"Ready?" Louis asked sitting down on the floor.

"I guess so." Niall answered, doing the same.

"Since we're gonna be here for a while, tell me something about you! You probably know I'm Louis..." Louis started, disassembling the desk that looked more like a chair.

"Of course I know ya! You're one of the best-youngest footie players the last decade has ever seen! My mate Harry absolutely hates ya for it. He's very enthusiastic about the sport as well, I'd just say he was jealous. Besides that though, my name is Niall Horan. I'm on my way to turning 18 in a few days, obviously since I'm just now starting here, I have an older brother, I like Nando's, I also just like food in general though, I'm from Mullingar, Ireland, and I'm single for whatever reason. That's all I really have." Niall said, picking up the instructions to making this 'desk'.

"You're quite the handsome guy, Niall. I can try and find someone if you'd like." Louis pulled put one more pole of that monstrosity of a desk.

"That's sick! That would be amazing! Thanks mate. What about you? I wanna know all the little details."

"Oh! Ok. Umm, My name is Louis Tomlinson, I'm 18, I have five younger sisters, and a younger brother. Two sets of twins oddly enough. Me parents divorced when I was about 5, but I still consider all of them me sisters and my brother. Not that half-sibling shit. I love them too much and too hard for them not to be qualified as my sisters and brother, you know what I mean?" Niall nodded, and handed Louis the instructions. "Thanks. What else... I obviously love football. I like fashion, FIFA, 420, and guys. Thats is all." Louis finished, placing the instructions down next to him. He start putting the base together.

"Woah, man. You sound like a real lad if you get what I mean. Also, hit me up on 420! I know some people, and I would even say I specialize in that field. Would be my major if it was an option. Fashion is a good thing here! They have classes for that. But I guess biomedical engineering is the next best thing. For me." Niall sighed while Louis chortled. He also realized Niall was actually building correctly alongside Louis without even noticing. He does better and doesn't pay attention when he's talking. Louis suspects as such, but I know for sure. Little does Louis know that this could be very useful information.

"You like playing football at all? Would love to see you on the team. And don't say I'm being conceited saying I'm on the team already, I made it here not only because of my intelligence, but my AMAZING footie skills." Louis not-so-discretely bragged.

"Yup. And don't worry, I didn't think that. Harry had gone through the same thing. I feel like you two could be friends if he didn't hate your existence so much. Is your friend Liam gonna be on the team?" Louis knows that there will always be haters, but why hate him without REALLY knowing him?

"Liam? Definitely. I ought to convince his boyfriend to be on the team as well. They just might die without each other this time around." Louis didn't really realize the progress that they've made with the desk, but it was great! Almost done to be honest...

"Sick! I've always wanted to meet him. Also, I have a question if you don't mind." Niall said, subconsciously handing Louis back the screwdriver.

"You can ask me anything, Nialler. We've grown quite the bond while building this desk." Louis winked making Niall burst into laughter. Lewis, Shawn, and Julia all glared at them causing Louis to giggle along with Niall’s laugh. He had an amazing laugh.

"Ok 'Tommo' since we're the best of friends now. Do you have a boyfriend? Or is something complicated? I know I have no right asking, but maybe I can get you someone as well! Or not, I don't even know how you feel about relationships, or if you want one, or maybe you're already in one. I'm sorry, I-"

"Shhh. Calm down, Mr.Ireland! I don't have a boyfriend, and I'm sort of looking I suppose." Louis' heart stopped for a split second. What's happening?

Louis, I um... have to tell you something

Sure thing, Stan! Anything.

I have um...

What?! A disease? Are you sick?

No... I umm...

Is it something at home? You know I'll get you out of there.

It's not that, Louis, I um...

Louis grabbed Stan's shoulder.

Whatever it is, you can tell me.

I... LIKE like you...

...Is this real?

...Yes... I understand if you don't feel the same. It's stupid. I'M stupid. And I just-

Shhhh. Stop bringing yourself down. I'm sorry Stan, I just see you more as a bro? Or kind of like the dad I always wanted. What was Louis thinking? Dad?! Really? Nice move.

Oh...um...ok! I'll just go then, yeah? See you after break! My family's had last minute plans for Christmas so I can't come for your birthday, sorry! And then he was gone.

A wonderful birthday and Christmas later...

Lou! Come look at the news! Quick!

I'm coming mum, I'm- Louis dropped his glass of water.

15 year old boy found dead in a lake at 10:28 PM on Christmas Eve. There was a suicide note set on the edge of the lake with the last words being, 'I loved you, L. Happy birthday' written in the back in blood. We can identify this boy as Stan Lucas. If anyone thinks they have an idea who 'L' is, please report to Stan's mother at the number below.

Louis couldn't breathe. That was THEIR lake, and HE was L... This is all his fault.

~

"Louis? You spaced out there, mate." Niall had the hammer in his hands and was lightly tapping Louis' thigh with it. Louis looked to Julia to see that she was yelling as well as Shawn and Lewis. He didn't even hear it. What just happened? "You have tears in your eyes. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's get some more stuff done!" Louis quickly used his shirt to dry his tears. Niall looked at him with a confused face, but he listened anyway. 

After that, Niall couldn't help but worry, so he kept an eye on him while they were finishing up building stuff. Louis had chugged his bottle of water down hours ago and it was resting on the floor beside him, the yelling has died down by now, and a lot of stuff got done. It's softly raining outside, and this ALSO fits Louis' mood. His mother used to tell him that wearing bright colors made you feel better. That statement wasn't 100% true, and right now, this yellow isn't helping.

"Want me to walk you back? I don't have to if you don't want." Niall started, standing from the ground and offering his hand. Louis took it and smiled weakly at Niall. He was so worried. Why? He JUST met Louis TODAY.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind some company." Louis kind of DID mind, but he always tried to remember that isolation won't help him anyway.

"Great. JJ? Me and Lou are heading out. Shawn, seeing your lady friend, right? So Lewis? Drinks. I'll be back soon." Everyone in the room nodded at this. Niall seemed very in charge, but very calm at the same time. Louis has never seen a combination like that before. Niall locked his and Louis' arms like Julia did with Ashton yesterday, (they probably do that with each other) and they were off. 

~

The hall that connected tower was no longer occupied by groups of people, but instead dim yellow light, with rain beginning to crash against the windows. It looked so bare and sad and dull, just the way Louis felt at the moment. The two walked in silence, but they didn't need to speak. Louis was glad Niall just KNEW that. Speaking of knowing, before Louis knew it, they were in front of his door.

"Listen, Louis, I'm sorry if a brought up a touchy subject. I have to be careful. I just speak about certain things without thinking of the consequences. Are we still besties, Doncaster?" Niall smirked and untangled their arms, opening his own for a hug.

"Of course, Mullingar. I'll be coming back over soon!" he stepped into Niall's hug. It felt warm and safe. Louis genuinely felt a strong bond with Niall already. After a tiny bit of swaying, the Irish man let go.

"Next time bring your mates over. We could have a little party." Niall gestured his head to Louis' door and flashed a wink at him. Louis came to the conclusion that he was a charmer.

"Of course! They'd really like that." Louis said, attempting to smile. Niall gave him a slightly worried face, quickly followed by a fist bump. Then he start walking away.

"Wait! Niall! How do you know one of my nicknames is 'Tommo'?" Louis called. Niall turned around, walking backwards, and spread his arms out to his side making a 'T' shape.

"I know some things! And I have instagram." He called back with a laugh. Louis flipped him off in response, while Niall only blew a kiss back. That was a great reaction for the first flipping off! Louis rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. He forgot his keys earlier. He saw a sleepy eyed Liam open the door. Shit. Was he gonna ask him if he wanted food? He didn't even eat today. Just water... he needs to stop doing that.

"Hey, Louis. How was your day?" He asked Louis while he was stepping in.

"Alright. I'm just exhausted. Can you and Zayn make room? I need cuddles." Good. He didn't ask.

"Of course." Liam never asked what he needed cuddles for anymore after realizing it just made him sadder. The two walked over to the couch and Liam tapped Zayn on the shoulder. Without an explanation, Zayn moved to the middle seat and opened his arms. Louis sat on his left and turned his body facing away from Zayn and Liam, silent tears falling again. He wasn't going to lie and say this didn't help, though. It wasn't like Stan, It wasn't like his mum, it wasn't like his dad, but it felt so special and home like. 

This may be the calm before the storm, but the storm was not too far away. So he lives in moments like these. With the two people he can call his family at the moment. 

Only them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well then. that got DEEP. almost cried writing it. this is also a slow burn, so i'm sorry if you expected l to meet h in this one :( BUT DO NOT FRET YOUNG ONES, it's a sign of the times! and the time is close...  
> Follow me on Twitter if you don't already! (@NeilHoroon)  
> remember to TPWK :)


	6. Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe today could be better" they said. "You're just sad" they said. Lies. Especially today since Louis meets someone new..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short! i haven't felt like writing as much and this one was kind of difficult to plan out. more soon!

Louis felt his phone buzz in his pocket. That was an alarm! He opened his eyes to see that Zayn's arm was around him still, Liam's head in Zayn's lap, and Louis he was tucked into his shoulder, unlike it was when he fell asleep. 

"Guys! Tryouts! Hour and a half." Louis ruffled both Zayn and Liam's hair.

"You're trying out, Zayn?!" Liam quickly sat up.

"Might as well. I don't wanna be alone all day when you two are out. And I'd say im pretty ok at football." Zayn yawned in response.

"Let me shower first! I'm the fastest!" Louis hopped off of the couch, into his room to grab a towel, and then into the bathroom. Closing the door, he took his phone out of his pocket and set it on the sink.

"Today will be better." He told himself while looking in the mirror. He saw the dry tear stains which made his heart stop for a spilt second. He tried. No. He TRIES. Something is just wrong with him. He thinks so at least. 

He smiled at himself and turned around so he was no longer facing the mirror. As he took off his clothes, he heard the sound of pans and plates. Even though he dreaded the thought of eating, he was going to go to tryouts. It was technically only practice for him; but still! 'Louis, keep your mind straight for once! This is an important day in your life. Just get in the shower, get out, get some clothes and eat some food', he thought. He turned on the hot water, only balancing it with a little bit of cold. Within a good five minutes, he was done.

Tying his towel around his waist, he picked up his blue and black toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. He walked out of the bathroom while brushing his teeth and going towards his room. He dropped his towel and put on the first pair of boxers he could find, a pink sweater with two big blue and yellow stripes on the side and sleeves. He decided on black sweatpants to possibly get dirty in, and pink and black Vans; all while brushing his teeth! What a multitasker. He spat the toothpaste out into the bin that's in his room before he was abruptly called.

"Louis! Get some toast and bacon!" It was muffled, but he knew that it was Zayn since he was always the longest in the shower.

"Ok!" He called back eagerly. Today could be a good day!

When he exited the bathroom, he expected to see only Zayn, but it was Zayn and Liam! Louis just lost his throne of being the fastest in the shower.

"Quickly Zayn. Get in." Liam tapped Zayn's shoulder. He replied with a nod and went straight for his bedroom. Unlike Liam and Louis, he brought his clothes into the bathroom to change. He said he started doing that when his mom walked in on him singing into the mirror naked...

Louis took a seat on one of the black barstools at the marble island and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"So Payno, you excited your boyfriend is gonna try and get on the team?" Louis began, putting his bacon in his mouth. Liam's eyes lit up at the question.

"So happy! I get to be with him even more now. It used to suck when I only had feelings for him and wasn't dating him and I wasn't able to see him." He answered taking a bite of his toast.

"Great MORE flirting. I'm tired of you two, you know that? Like Jesus get a room."

"We are in the same room, Louis. It's just divided into smaller rooms. You're never going to escape us."

"Fuck off, Payne." Louis rolled his eyes and took the piece of bacon on its way to Liam's mouth and ran.

"LOUIS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Liam ran around the island and began chasing Louis around the house for his bacon. Even though he can just grab another one, I applaud the effort. Louis ran all around the dorm before going to the last place that he hadn't been. The bathroom.

"What are you two doing?" Zayn walked out of the bathroom as Louis pulled open the door crashing into Zayn.

"Z, HE TOOK MY BACON!" Liam yelled while Louis and Zayn straightened their clothes while saying sorry over and over again. Isn't that ironic? Straight? Hah.

"Why didn't you get another one, Liam?" Zayn slid between Louis leaving them both speechless and paralyzed. Louis and Liam looked to each other and a burst of laughter erupted from their stomachs.

"Wow Liam I can't even say that YOU'RE the idiot this time. It was a collective thing I guess." Liam nodded. Zayn face palmed.

"My two best friends are literal children and one of them just so happens to be my boyfriend. I'm gonna go to jail for this shit. Zayn Malik, a child predator. Great." Zayn yelled from the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Aww don't be so dramatic, Zayn. You should be glad to have us as your children! At least we behave." Louis went to the kitchen to join him and fill up HIS water bottle. How fancy Louis. Your own bottle. Amazing.

"You behave SOMETIMES. I can't believe I'm even going with you both today." Zayn went to the door and slipped on the black and grey sneakers he left there. 

"I always behave. It's just Louis..." Liam pouted.

"You're right. It is just Louis." Zayn smiled and kissed Liam's hair and hugged him.

"THIS is the issue. You always fall for his little trick. He pouts and you give in." Louis screwed the top back on his bottle and made his way to the door as well.

"YOU'RE RIGHT. UGH. I hate when you're right. Liam, you will NOT manipulate me with your cute face ANYMORE. Got it?" Zayn pulled away from the hug abruptly. Liam only pouted.

"ZAYN NO! DON'T GIVE IN!" Louis turned Zayn's head to his own, but his eyes were still on Liam. He closed them and laughed.

"SHIT. This is all your fault Louis!" Liam cried. Louis gave Zayn a pat on the back and they were out.

~

"MULLINGAR!" Louis yelled as soon as he, Liam, and Zayn reached the outskirts of the field. He sprinted in Niall's direction.

"DONNY BOY! IT'S YOU!" Niall started up running towards him. As soon as they met in the middle, they gave each other the loudest high-five Louis has ever been a part of. It hurt BAD.

"You alone?" Niall asked almost immediately after.

"Yes, Niall. Liam is here. Zayn too! I just left them.You can fanboy around me." Louis giggled and turned around to see a frustrated Liam in the distance.

"Liam's boyfriend decided to show? That's Great! I'm here with Harry and one of my other friends Ed. Lewis and Shawn aren't really into playing like I am. Just watching. By the way, I pretty much saved you from third wheeling. You're welcome Tomlinson." Niall always praises himself, but never in a genuine way. It's his type of humor. If anything, he just works himself tired and puts himself down. A bit like Louis...

"Harry? The lad that hates me so much? Definitely excited to meet him then. It's kind of cold today, isn't it?" Louis can lie and say that he wasn't scared at all to meet this 'Harry' guy. But he won't. Just change the subject. Well done Louis.

"Harry Styles. Professional Louis hater. It is cold! That's weird, though. It's usually quite hot on my birthday. By the way, are you interested in coming to my party? I think it's gonna be fun! Drinks, weed, all sorts of other illegal substances, just a good time! What do you think?"

"Sounds amazing! Can I bring Liam and Zayn? I kind of take them everywhere."

"What are they, accessories? Sure mate. I don't care. The more the merrier, huh?" Niall winked.

"LOUIS TOMLINSON. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RUNNING OFF?" Liam fumed.

"Liam I'm not an actual child, you know. In fact, I'm older than you! I'm sick of being babied when I am a GROWN MAN." Louis argued. Niall started laughing just as loud as he always does, Liam not seeming to notice.

"You like getting babied when you're upset though, correct? If you see an ice cream place we literally stop and get some every single time, Louis." Zayn added, his voice calm as usual. Niall laughed impossibly harder.

"That may be true, Zayn. But still. I don't have to be treated like a child ALL the time."

"You're just one of those people who will always be a child at heart, Tommo. Get used to it. I think these two will be your parents in your retirement home." Niall joked, coming down from his fit of laughter. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But don't think I'm happy about it." Louis pouted and crossed his arms. Liam sighed and Zayn smiled and shook his head.

"New friend Louis? How rude of you to not introduce us. What's your name, mate?"

"Niall Horan. My brother Greg used to come here? One of the best footie goalies this side of the UK has ever seen! Louis has told me about you, though. Zayn, is it?"

"That's me. And Greg Horan? Liam loves him! Maybe even more than me." Zayn replied extending his hand for a handshake. Niall gladly reciprocated.

"Liam Payne! Christ. I never thought I'd see the day. Huge fan!" Niall grinned from ear to ear.

"Awww. Don't say that! I'm gonna get too cocky with a fandom!" Liam and Niall laughed and Zayn whispered something in Liam's ear making him laugh harder. Niall sent a confused look to Louis and he shrugged.

"They always like to be very inappropriate and whisper in each other's ears. Zayn probably said something about how Liam said the word 'cocky'. You better get used to it now, Mullingar." Louis turned and began walking towards the rest of the team where Niall had come from, Niall at his side. From behind him he could hear Zayn and Liam chuckling which means his statement is probably true.

"Wow. Must be tough being around those two, then. Do they ever... you know. While you're there?"

"Not really. I have walked in a few times, Though. We just got here, so there's still time. He probably wouldn't want me to say this, but Liam is REALLY loud. And it's obvious what they're doing when they're doing it."

"Mate, I'm so sorry. I'll always be here for you when you need to escape."

Niall and Louis learned the smallest things about each other and laughed about them while Liam and Zayn flirted their hearts out all the way to the football field.

~

"Horan. Where did you go?" The coach said. Well then. That tone was... promising? Kind of rude to be completely honest.

"Got the rest of our players, Ben." Niall threw his arm around Louis and gestured his head towards Liam and Zayn, who both looked oddly serious.

"Tomlinson. Payne. You're here on a scholarship. I expected you two to be a little more responsible and be here early. You're right on time, though. I'll let this slide."

"Thank you, Ben." Louis and Liam nodded. Louis looked around the circle of guys to find three familiar faces. Calum, Luke, and Ashton. Next to Ashton though, there was a boy. Not any ordinary boy. He was absolutely gorgeous. 

His eyes were the color of emeralds, his hair a deep brown and fell to his shoulders. Curly. It was SO curly. A bit like Liam's hair before he started using product and straightening his hair. He also didn't look like this was a practice. He had on skinny jeans, a flannel with almost half the buttons not done, Chelsea Boots, and a beanie. How could you just wear that and it's THIS cold? To each their own, I suppose.

"For all of you who don't know me, I am Ben Winston. I will be your coach for the year. I prefer if you don't call me 'Mr.Winston' or 'Sir' or anything of the sort. I want to build a stronger relationship with all of you! I may be three times all of your ages, but I still want to be cool with the cool kids." The only laugh that got was Ashton's fake one which Louis laughed at. He really liked him. Ashton flashed a smile to Louis and then looked at Zayn and Liam with a questioning look. Louis nodded and rolled his eyes. Ashton made a face like he just ate something disgusting. The texts from the other day. The situation is even bad to remember.

"Tough crowd. Anyway, I'm sorry to say this, but today some of you are going to be leaving us. There are twenty of you which means nine of you will have to try again next year." Louis still in Niall's arm looked to Zayn. He looked nervous but determined. Louis and Liam had arrived here on scholarships, so they were basically on the team already. They were just here to get some information about this year. Speaking of scholarships, Louis couldn't help but wonder which one of these guys were Harry...

"Liam, Louis, Harry, Calum. I'll get with you boys in a second. In the meantime, just kick the ball around. Everyone else, follow me!" Ben started walking off.

"Good luck with Harry, Louis. See you in a bit!" Niall removed his arm from around Louis and gave him a fist bump.

"Thanks Niall. See you in a bit." Louis turned to see Liam whispering in Zayn's ear, Zayn nodding along to every word. There were even tears in his eyes...? Wonder what he was saying. Liam kissed his hair and Zayn smiled and gave Louis a hug. With that, he ran off.

Now there was just four boys standing here. Liam, Calum, and... fuck. Curly was Harry.

"Louis! How you doing mate?" Calum broke the silence. Thank God.

"Good, Cal! I never got around to asking who your dorm partners are and where it is? I want to hang out more!" Louis may or may not be trying to get Harry to like him at the moment.

"I'll text you! Sorry I didn't say anything sooner. Liam Payne? Bro! Do you remember me? We met at that karaoke bar a few years back!" Calum said with a very outgoing tone. Harry's eyes slightly lifted from the ground to Calum at fhe word 'Karaoke'.

"Mate! I do! Wow. Small world!" Liam finally spoke up, not as shy as he was a few minutes ago.

"Let's go grab a ball and we can talk about it?" Calum asked and Liam gave Louis a worried look and he smiled in response. He was sure he could find a way to talk to Harry. So Liam and Calum were gone. It was just Louis and Harry.

"So... Harry is it? Niall has told me about you! You seem like a cool lad." Did Louis come on too strong? Did he say too much? Probably. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk about Niall like you know him. Now if you don't mind, stop talking to me."

"I do mind. We're going to be on a team together! We have to get to know each other better, yeah?"

"Tomlinson. I recommend you shutting the fuck up before I get you off of this team. Walking around here like you own the place. Not even having the decency to show up on time. Now stop talking to me." Harry glared at Louis directly in the eyes. Who does Harry think he is?

"Excuse me Harold, I wasn't even late. Ben said so. And how the hell are you going to get me off the team? I didn't even do anything except try to be nice to you when I obviously shouldn't have since you're a fucking dick. You don't even have an alibi. You don't scare me." Louis stepped closer to him, glaring back at him. He may be taller than Louis, but that doesn't change anything.

"Watch yourself Tomlinson. I have my ways. Now back the fuck up before you have to play with a broken leg." Harry smiled a toothy grin. It was obviously not his real smile, and it was scary how scary it was. But Louis wasn't fazed in the slightest. He just laughed, shook his head, and walked back to where he was. He decided that he might as well stretch since he has nothing else to do.

"What were you two talking about over here?" Liam asked as he and Calum came back, Calum looking like Liam told the funniest joke in the world a few minutes ago. The thing is that Zayn and Liam were both really funny, they just never show it.

"Everything! We're practically best mates now!" Louis smiled so wide and so hard that Harry actually growled in anger and frustration. Calum and Liam looked at each other with quirked eyebrows, then back to Harry and Louis.

"Sure. Let's get started shall we? I'll be on Harry's team!" Calum clapped his hands together. As Harry walked pass Louis, he bumped into his shoulder. Hard.

"Sorry, mate." Harry smiled and winked. Louis felt his blood boil. He usually doesn't dislike people easily, but he has already come to the conclusion that he despises Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Well Wellington. Do you think Harry could actually break Louis' leg? For a guy that can hardly catch a ball in real life it doesn't seem so. Leave your thoughts please! I'd love to hear from you all :) <3


	7. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Jesus. IT TOOK FOREVER to make this one. And I don't even know why! Hope you enjoy <3

Well. Practice was a disaster. Louis and Harry were trying to kill each other in every way they could. From a foot out to trip the other, to legitimate punches. Besides that though, Louis is captain! That's great! They also chose their jersey numbers, and Zayn made the team as well as Niall, Luke, Ashton, Nialls friend Ed, and two other guys named Kyle and Xavier. But today is a new day.

"LOUIS. GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW." Zayn yelled. He sounded angry. What did Louis do THIS time. Louis rolled his eyes and turned off his computer where he was watching Spider-Man 2.

He opened the door and found Zayn and Liam in a intense Mario Kart match.

"You called me for this shit, Zayn? Wow. Incredible."

"No, Louis. I need help. My nose itches badly, and Liam won't pause the game!"

"If I get out of this, I won't get back in properly. It's a trick I know Zayn uses, Louis." Liam mumbled.

"You two are actually that stupid. Zayn, use your arm. Liam, Zayn barely remembers that trick! It's been years, Payno. Now can I leave?" Yelled Louis. Zayn and Liam got really quiet then.

"Ok..." They said in unison.

"Unfuckingbelievable." Louis scoffed.

"Wait! Louis! Zayn and I want some crisps. And we need more food and fruits. Can you go for a quick shop?"

"Of COURSE, Liam. It's not like I was peacefully sitting in my room watching a movie before Zayn yelled for me for NO reason. But I'll go anyway. You two owe me one." Louis walked to his room and closed the door. He heard two muffled voices agreeing with him. He checked his phone to see that it was a little cool outside, so he threw on a hoodie, some sweatpants, and Vans. His 'signature' look.

When he walked back out to see that Liam and Zayn were starting their last race, Louis walked in front of them to block the TV.

"LOUIS." Zayn yelled in the exact same tone as earlier. In response, Louis just flipped the both of them off and walked out the door.

~

He took his car instead of walking since, you know, he isn't an idiot. How are you going to go grocery shopping and then walk to and from the store? A half hour walk? No way. Louis turned the car off and stepped out of it. He was lucky with a close parking spot. It only took a few seconds to walk in the store. He walked through the doors, his mouth agape.

This place is HUGE compared to stores in Doncaster. Too big, Louis thinks. He probably doesn't even have enough money on him to buy some crisps and fruits and vegetables. It's like a mall, but it's only a fucking shop! Not a mall. He doesn't know the layout to this place obviously, so he just walked into the aisle right in front of the door. It was clearly full of beauty products, but it was a start. 

The vibe in this store was very calm. He just walked through this place looking at makeup, mirrors, and facial masks. Definitely not exactly his taste, but whatever floats your boat. No matter what gender you are, or sexuality no judgement will ever be coming from him. Though it was still a lot for Louis to comprehend. Women are beautiful always! They shouldn't need all this product to feel validated. He would never attempt to be romantic with them, on the other hand. 

He snapped out of his trance by a low cry the next aisle over and shushing . He knows it's none of his business, but he was at the end of the horrid woman's (or men's and everything in between, of course) valley. He quietly made his way to that aisle and saw three figures. All too familiar.

"It's ok, Julia. I'm here. I'll always be here." Niall. Swaying back and forth with Julia in his arms. His arms were resting on her shoulders, blocking her (most likely) pained and drained eyes, and holding her so close that her cries are muffled. The third figure was- fuck- Harry. Standing there looking a bit saddened by whatever is going on. Sympathy? Sadness? Wow. Louis would've never guessed by yesterday.

It's definitely not Louis' place to interfere, so he attempts to walk pass them. That, unfortunately, doesn't work.

"Louis?" Niall’s eyes abruptly turn up to look at him. Harry turned just as fast, rolled his eyes, and he was gone.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Louis felt uncomfortable. He hated feeling uncomfortable. Dreaded it more than the average population. Seeing Julia reluctantly picking up her head from Niall’s chest, eyes red and puffy. It wasn't right. It pained Louis' heart.

Niall whispered something in her ear causing her to smile ever so shyly. She nodded and sent Louis a quick wave and went in the direction Harry did.

"Louis! It's great to see you, mate."

"I saw you yesterday-"

Niall walked up to him and placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh, my dear friend. For I always enjoy company." Niall’s smile grew so quickly that it could honestly blind the world in two seconds. Louis playfully shoved Niall off of him and decided to change the subject.

"Is uh, Julia alright?" 

"I wish I could say so. Her and her boyfriend of two years just broke up. I'm probably going to be staying at hers for a while."

"Even though she looked at you like she could rip off your head the other day, you really care for her."

Niall smiled weakly and looked towards the ground.

"We've been friends for forever, Louis. Longer than Harry and I. Hell, I even had a crush on her a while back. But I just wanted her to be happy, you know? I want you to remember that. Not to be self centered or anything, but people who put your feelings before their own, and you do the same for them? That really means something."

Louis stared blankly at Niall, His mind racing. He would put his feelings aside for a long time to help his sisters and brother, and Zayn and Liam. He just feels like no one has ever done that with Louis before. Yes Zayn and Liam have been around all of his life, but still. They have taken care of him and they love him, but they never put him above everything else. Maybe he shouldn't put in so much effort. But he loves his friends, so that won't happen. A few grey hairs will have to do.

"Yeah..." Is all Louis can say.

"I didn't mean to fucking lecture, Tommo. It's fine. What ya looking for?"

~

Niall had guided Louis all through this mall-shaped store, going to the places they both needed to be. He feels so bad for practically stealing Niall from Julia (and Harry I guess, but he could care less about him) . She was hurting and he came in and messed it all up. Louis kept insisting that he would be fine on his own, knowing he wouldn't be, but Niall stayed. At least Louis tried to feel good today. But he kept on a smile for the sake of the Irish lad next to him.

Just as they reached the fruits and vegetables, Niall started up a new conversation.

"So. Harry..." Is all he said. What the Hell was that supposed to mean?

"What about H word?"

"Ah. H word. Your relations to him?"

"HAH. Nothing. Enemies at best. And I would be quite glad if it stays that way."

"What happened yesterday?" 

"If you didn't see, Mullingar; you just might be blind mate."

"Was there a fight?"

"Several. But very subtle ones. He thinks he's so above me. I don't understand why. He's obviously not. So he's just being an idiot!"

Niall face palmed and sighed.

"One day you'll see the reason, Donny Boy. You might not even hate him then."

"Please. Hating him is just alright with me. He thinks he's the only person who can hate? I'll show him himself."

~

After talking about H word, they just talked about football and Niall's birthday. Louis figured out that Niall's jersey number is 13. ("The only unlucky number that makes me feel lucky. Also, I just start really getting into it at that age. And it's my birthday which is cool." Girlfriends, football, everything I suppose.) His party is also on Friday night. That is FANTASTIC! Friday parties are the best in Louis' mind. You get to be hungover, sad, and vomiting the next day because it's Saturday! A win win. And it's 'Friday The 13th' . Spoopy time.

The two were standing in line to get Louis' stuff checked out when he sees a smiling Julia with Harry's arm over her shoulder. So Harry just hates Louis. Only Louis. For whatever reason. That's much better, actually. But it sure doesn't fail to piss him off. Just as he was about to roll his eyes, he got a text from an unknown number.

-Is this Louis William Tomlinson?

Louis- yes? who is this?

-Ms.West. I've just read your papers and you'd like to be in my class?

Louis quickly typed the name to fit this this random contact.

Louis- about clothing design?

Ms.West- That's the one!

Louis- of course! yes! its been my dream since i was a kid

Ms.West- Sounds great then! See you on the first day at 4:00 Mr.Tomlinson!

Louis clicked his phone off, with a huge smile on his face.

"You alright? You just get asked out on a date, mate?" Niall wiggled his eyebrows. Louis rolled his eyes at that. He also realized Niall had already had all both of their stuff in bags. This guy works fast.

"Don't be an idiot, Mullingar. Clothing design! Ms.West just contacted me!"

"That's amazing! Good luck with that. Ms.West is said to be the real deal. That's where all the successful clothing designers here in the UK have gone. Straight to her." That sounded like a warning, but Louis took it as inspiration to try even harder.

Niall began handing Louis his bags. Louis' head snapped towards him.

"Do you not pay here?"

"While you were busy eyeing Harry and getting into your dream class, I got your stuff paid for."

"Niall! One, I wasn't eyeing Harry. And two, no! You didn't have to do that. Here let me-"

"Nah. I'm good! I don't want money. You're just in my debt. If I ask you to do something, you gotta do it." That evil Irish bastard.

"Fine. But fuck you."

"All you had to do was ask, Louis." Niall laughed. Louis couldn't stop himself from doing the same.

~

"OI! Guess what." Louis opened the door dramatically, two hands carrying three bags each.

"What is it? Are you getting married?" Liam yawned, his body wrapped around Zayn on the couch.

"No! Thank God for that, actually. I'm going to be in Ms.West's class! The clothes teacher thingy to dumb it down for you both."

"That's great, Louis! If you couldn't tell, Zayn is asleep." It's crazy how loud Louis just entered and yet Zayn remained asleep. He's like a ferret.

"Thanks, Payno. Listen, I start work in the morning and I'm so fucking tired. Can you wake me up when you get some food? Or make some?" Louis gestured to the bags in his hands.

"Of course. Sleep well! Even though it's only 3. Make sure that nap is quick. If you sleep too long you won't feel like sleeping later so you'll be late for work in the morning!" Liam called.

"Yeah yeah, I know mum chill out!" Louis called back and slammed the door. Spider-Man was still on his laptop as well as an email, but that could wait.

He pressed play on the movie once more and his eyes slowly began to close.

~

Instead of waking up to Liam rubbing his side very gently like he'd always do when they'd have sleepovers back in the day, his phone buzzed.

-Before any of you freak out, this is niall. i made this groupchat since we all will have to be talking anyway

Louis didn't have Niall’s number, so he added it into his phone. Wait. How did Niall get his number?

Before Louis could ask the question himself, Ashton spoke up.

Ashton The Asshat :)- weird you just have all of our numbers all of a sudden but ok i guess..?

Cal ;)- i second that

-I know no one asked but im Xavier. you can save that now :)

Louis saved it as 'Xavier20'. Jersey numbers.

Mullingar- Dont ask questions. kyle?? 

-Here? What am i supposed to say?

'Kyle5'

Mullingar- Ed?

-This is really weird. But I'm here I guess

'Ed7'

Mullingar- harry?

Louis sighed and almost didn't want Harry's name floating around in his phone.

-Niall, this is stupid. 

Mullingar- Just say youre harry, harry.

The same number text back and said it was Harry. Louis could've sworn that a tear fell from his eye as he typed 'Harry1' into his contacts. Of course he chose one. Too fucking predictable.

Mullingar- Luke??

-present!

'Luke16'

Mullingar- cal pal?

Cal ;)- never say that shit again. but im here

Mullingar- Zayn + liam?

Zzz- this is liam off of zayns phone! he's asleep. im obviously the number that isn't louis

Mulingar- Perfect! so. for everyone else. louis?

Louis reluctantly typed back.

-hi...?

Mullingar- WONDERFUL. the boys are all together now. ;)

Harry1- Fuck off Niall :) Goodnight guys.

Xavier20- Niiiight. im goin to bed too lmao

Zzz- louis dinner is ready

Louis- you didnt have to tell me that here-

Harry1- I agree.

Louis sent a middle finger emoji back. He RARELY uses emojis, but just then felt like the time. He turned his phone off and rolled out of bed, and start making his way to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead. You've been asleep all day, mate." Louis walked towards the island where Zayn was sitting.

"I know. I can honestly go back to sleep just fine after this." Zayn moved his body slightly to the right where he revealed their dinner. Steak, broccoli, and some homemade mashed potatoes. 

Louis is in LOVE with Liam's homemade mash. Literally to die for. Louis makes some good mash himself to be completely honest. But he sat down next to Zayn and waited for Liam to bring out his plate.

"And lastly, one for you. Can I ask a question, Louis?" Liam said putting Louis' plate in front of him.

"I guess so." Louis took a bite of his steak.

"What's the deal with you and Harry?"

Louis choked on his steak.

"Who?"

"...Harry? You two were going at it yesterday. Me and Calum saw everything Did you see, Zayn?"

"Unfortunately." Zayn sounded so annoyed and uninterested.

"Listen. Harry hates me for whatever reason and all I tried to do was be nice to him. He was a dickhead, and now he has to know I can be a dickhead back. It's easy, Liam. Now if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about him. I'm going to vomit up all of this food you made."  
Louis took some water to get the steak back down, and thankfully Liam dropped it.

~

Louis lays in his bed, silence filling the room. He couldn't not think about Harry. Why did he hate him? He really wanted to know, but he doesn't want to be in the same room with him long enough to find out. Maybe one day he'll see that there's something nicer under that shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well then,,, that was interesting? tell me what you guys think! TPWK!


	8. Story Of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just lads getting drunk because they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while hasnt it? Ive been trying to write more simply yet faster in the direction I want it to go in. Hope you enjoy!

"Louis. First day of work. Get up." Finally, Louis was woken by a nice peaceful hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Liam softly staring down at him.

"Thanks Liam. Is Zayn awake?" Louis yawned.

"Of course not. It's 4 AM. I was about to go for a run. If you start getting ready now, you can be out of here right on time." He whispered back, smile wide.

"You really amaze me, Payne. I don't know how the hell you do it." Louis sat straight up, his head spinning from the quick movement.

"Once you get into it, you don't stop. I was about to go right now. Need anything?"

"I'm alright, thanks. Have a fun run I guess."

Liam ruffled up Louis' hair and kissed it. He walked out of Louis' room leaving the door open. He walked back into Zayn's room (or Liam's room. They basically share it.) where he probably did the same thing.

Louis sighed and rolled out of bed. His two best friends were way too productive. Zayn the artist, musician, AND social worker to be. And then Liam is getting into physical stuff and then law; even though he personally hates it, his father told him to. And then there's Louis. Working at a coffee shop. With a sketchbook.

A quick shower would be nice, so that's what he did. He practically ran into the bathroom and back out completely naked. He was in a hurry, but he didn't have to be there until 6, but Louis liked to be early.

He threw on a navy blue jumper and a pair of navy blue Adidas sweats. Louis then looked through his messy pile of shoes to find some good looking black boots that went well. Inevitably, he was going to go on break today; even if only for a moment. So he grabbed his sketchbook and laptop and put it in his satchel.

He picked up his keys off of his bedside table and went to do what Liam did. 

When he opened the door, Zayn was; get this; AWAKE. WHAT? At this hour?! Louis almost passed out.

"You're awake, lad? I never thought I'd see the day. Just came in here to say that I'm heading out."

"Liam said something and now I can't sleep. It was so CUTE Louis! Just like tryouts. I love him. WHAT DO I DO?" 

"Zayn... are you ok?"

"Me and Liam's anniversary is MONTHS, Louis! He's starting now with these adorable things and I hate it."

"You just said you love him?"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID."

Louis was speechless. For every anniversary, they always do something crazy. When they do, they leave Louis alone for the day. It's also around his birthday time which makes him feel a little down sometimes. No one has really been that close to him like Liam and Zayn on their anniversary on his birthday since he left his mum's house. Pretty lonely during the entire season to be completely honest; but oh well.

"Yeah... alrighty then. I'll be on my way-"

"WAIT LOUIS COME CRY WITH ME." Zayn gripped onto Louis' wrist. He sighed.

"He taking you to Paris this year? Jesus Zayn. I have to go to work." He pulled himself away and blew him a kiss goodbye. 

Before Zayn even got to reply, Louis was gone.

~

The wonderful warm Starbucks. Filled to the brim with noise and people. Makes sense though since it's Monday. Tell me who in the world can get through an entire Monday without caffeine or pastries? It's awful, really. Life without coffee is like living on a planet where it never stops raining. Sorry. I got off track, there.

Louis looked directly towards the counter to find Luke, Calum, and Gigi. All of them scurrying around, getting orders, and calling out names. He was honestly getting dizzy from it all.

As soon as he and Gigi made eye contact, it was over for his freedom.

"Louis! Thank the heavens. Go to the back room and get an apron. From there- you know." Louis did in fact know, but he wanted to hear the end of what she was going to say. She just seems so stressed at the moment and it's stressing him out! And now he'll never know what she was going to say.

Besides that though, Louis did as he was told and started his first shift! He loved working at previous Starbucks' so what could go wrong?

~

Everything has died down by now. Everyone is at work and they won't be back for a few hours Louis concluded. To have lunch and what not. Calum and Luke are currently on break at the moment so it's just Louis and Gigi. After finishing up an order for a father and what looks like his twelve year old daughter, he looked to Gigi and- you HAVE to be fucking kidding. Harry. Is. Here. Talking to Gigi. Louis' friend. Making her laugh. What could go wrong my ass.

Was he jealous? Not quite. Just very frustrated that HIS friend is talking to a MONSTER! He knew Gigi first anyway. He's still in the lead. Louis realized he was just sort of staring when Luke coughed to get his attention.

"Shift switch. You know Harry?"

"I wish I didn't. But ok! Right now?"

"Right now." Luke smiled and squeezed his shoulder. Louis thanked him and decided he needed to calm down. He wanted to make himself a drink but he was honestly too lazy to, so he went to the back to grab his satchel and go sit down. 

Sitting at an empty table by the window, he opened his laptop and went to his email he never read from Ms.West. When he finished reading it, he knew exactly what had to be done but he didn't want to do that. He dreaded doing it actually. Louis held his face in his hands for about five minutes and then start typing up a reply.

Just after he sent it, Gigi placed her chin on his left shoulder and wrapped her right arm around his right shoulder. This felt like something that his sisters used to do.

"What's that?" She asked with a smile.

"A uh... project. Fashion project. Just finished emailing me teacher." Louis smiled back weakly.

Gigi removed herself from him and placed down two coffee cups on the table that came from God knows where. She just might be a wizard.

"Cool! What do you have to do?" She sat in the seat across from Louis.

Louis didn't want to tell her since it might make her feel a little weird, but he did it anyway.

"I have to find a person I find interesting and I don't interact with and send that name to me teacher. She will then email them saying that someone anonymously wants to use their figure as a template for clothing designs. If they say yes you're allowed to do it. But if they say no you just have to find someone else."

"Wow. That sounds fun! Who are you choosing then?" Ah yes. The question he was avoiding. Time to improvise.

"I don't necessarily like this person all that much. I kind of dislike them... a lot. But I still find them interesting." Louis took a sip of his coffee and glanced around the shop to see Harry sitting alone in a corner on his laptop as well. He hoped that she would drop the subject but of course he forgot he was talking to Gigi Hadid.

"You're not getting around this that easy, T. I don't even know why you thought I was going to take that for an answer." She crossed her hands and squinted at him. Holy hell. When did she get so intimidating?

"A friend of yours."

"Louis Tomlinson. Who are you trying to fool? Just say it's him and get on with it."

What did she just say?

"Who is 'him' ?" Louis' heart was going so fast right now and he didn't even really know why.

She sighed and giggled.

"Harry. You think I'm blind? You literally just gave him the cliché movie look. Like when they go opposite ways and dramatically look back at them."

Louis doesn't think she's blind, but he honestly wants her to be right now. And it was NOT a cliché movie look. Louis doesn't do cliché.

"No...? Don't tell him please. Since you seem to be his 'best friend'." Louis grimaced at the last part.

"He's a regular here. And he's just a friend. Your secret is safe with me. Good luck, though. He's probably going to say yes."

Louis groaned. A regular?! And why would he say yes? That's literally the last thing Louis wants. He can just choose someone else after. But nope. He'll just suffer. And the worst part is, Harry is attractive! He has a nice body too! He can't deny that. So it's just going to suck even more knowing that he's going to draw his nemesis that he hates with everything in his soul. His good looking nemesis. Another reason to hate him.

"You got this, though. It'll be over before you know it." She glanced at the counter where Calum was talking to a girl. An absolutely gorgeous girl. Her skin looks smooth and looks as if it's been blessed by the sun. Her eyes a deep brown, and long black hair that reached the center of her back. She was laughing at whatever Calum was saying. Probably a horrible joke based on Luke's face.

"Who's that?" Louis gestured his head towards her.

"Oh my god. That's like- one of my best friends! Besides you, of course. Aqilah. I haven't seen her in months! Excuse me." Gigi quickly got up from her seat. 

Louis watched as the two interacted. As soon as Aqilah saw Gigi, her eyes lit up. They had a really long hug and swayed together while Calum's eyes softened. Louis wonders what their relation to each other is.

Managing to pull his eyes away from that group over there, he looked back to Harry. He looked extremely bored. Sitting there most likely typing to his teachers enthusiastically; even though his face said otherwise. Louis just wonders how his brain works. What's his problem? He still manages to get under his skin from a distance.

When he first laid eyes on him, he looked so soft. Posh, but soft nonetheless. Yet he could kill Louis in an instant. Nice to everyone except Louis. For what? If he was homophobic, he would've already thrown some slurs around. But he didn't. He seems like a very caring and genuine guy. But for Louis it's different. Why was it different? 

For every question Louis asked, he knew he wanted to know the reason. He got an email back from his teacher as he took another sip of his coffee. She was going to tell Harry right now since Louis was kind of late to the party. Apparently everyone already sent in names. But now Louis would get to see Harry's reaction firsthand. 

He prayed and hoped like Harry Potter not wanting to be in Slytherin that he would see Harry literally vomit and get another email that said he declined. What he saw instead was shocking. His face went from bored and uninterested to one of the biggest smiles Louis has ever seen. His dimples popped out and Louis was pretty sure his heart just shattered. That was one of the cutest reactions he has ever seen.

Maybe he could be heading in the right direction for their relationship! This might change Harry's outlook on Louis. Without knowing it, Louis was the reason he just smiled! If he had known it was him, he could've taken that much differently.

Harry seemed to type excitedly back to Ms.West. Within a minute, he got an email back saying he could do it. That's... great? He doesn't know yet. When is he even going to get the time to sketch him? He seems like the type to go in front of the entire school and say something encouraging. Maybe he'll have time then. Or maybe he can just draw designs while he's sitting? He'll figure it out.

Louis made sure to look away from Harry as he stood up. The embarrassment would be too much. He looked at the time on his laptop and pretended to be busy until Harry left. He picked his head up to watch him get into his car in the parking lot. This whole project is going to feel really creepy to do. His shift was about to start back up, so he gathered his things and put them back into his bag.

"Aqilah, is it?" Louis walked from the back room to behind the counter once more. Aqilah was still standing there, on her phone.

"That's me. You are?" She looked up at him with a smile.

"Louis Tomlinson. Friend of your friends here. Are you getting anything else today?"

"No. I'm just staying until my brother gets off. Calum is supposed to be driving me home."

"Your brother! That's sick. You have a nice brother on your hands. But I bet it only seems that way to the public eye." Louis whispered.

"For sure. Literally a pain in the ass half the time. And people say I seem younger than him when in reality, I'm more mature AND older. But he gets all the credit. I still love him I suppose."

"You suppose?" Louis laughed.

"I mean. I kind of HAVE to, don't I?" She shrugged and flashed Louis a wink. She went to get a seat near where Harry last sat.

Louis thought about that for a moment. 'I mean. I kind of HAVE to, don't I?'. Of all of the arguments he's had with his sisters over the years, he still loved them more than anything. The way Charlotte screamed at him over the phone for leaving. The way Félicité cried for him. The way Daisy and Phoebe begged him to come back home. The way Doris and Ernest don't have a clue why he's gone. And finally the way his mother doesn't seem to care. 

Through all of the hateful things he's said back, he still HAS to love them. And he does. He really does.

~

Louis came back home at around 7 to an empty dorm room and a note on the table.

-Be back soon! Date tonight. Have fun and stay safe! Liam+Zayn xx

Was this a good or bad thing? Louis was probably going to be alone for the entire night. Should he stay in? Go out? And what seems right on time, his phone dings.

Mullingar- drinks?? ;)

Ah the Irish. Louis is honestly very thankful for them. Good people. Good hearts. Good drinks.

Louis- im down! zayn and liam are out anyway :)

Mullingar- sick! i hope you like clubbinggg:))

What. Clubbing? Is this kid insane? Literally what goes on in his brain? Clubbing. This shit just might be very illegal. Niall isn't the right age to drink yet. At least it would be quite entertaining to see him get arrested...

Louis- clubbing...?

Mullingar- yessir. dress nice but not too flashy ;)

Fun. Was this actually going to be fun? Probably not. But there was only one way to find out.

Louis- guess im meeting at yours. see you in a bit!

Mullingar- we'll be waitinggg :)

Oh no. Did Louis just get himself into what he thought he just did? 'we'll be waitinggg :)'. Fucking bastard. He's pretty sure he knows exactly who 'we' is, but that doesn't mean he can't hope for someone else. He'll destroy Niall one day. Even if it is the last thing he does. And if he gets arrested tonight, he will be the last one to pay that fucker's bail.

~

"Mr.Tomlinson! Lovely for you to join us this fine evening. Please, do come in!" Niall opened the door for Louis wearing a white shirt, the top three buttons unbuttoned, with cream pants with white stripes on them. He looked quite nice, actually. Louis just bothered to style his hair and throw on a turtleneck.

To his surprise, the someone who he thought was going to be here wasn't the only one joining him and Niall.

"Lewis! Nice to see you again, mate." Louis gave him a handshake.

"You too! Let's have some fun tonight gentlemen." Lewis pulled Louis in to his side with his arm around his shoulder. Louis let out a little giggle. He could only assume Lewis gets more and more fun the more drunk he gets.

In the corner of the dorm, he saw Niall whispering into Harry's ear. Stone faced. Literally not moving an inch. Niall nudged his side and he formed a tiny smile. You might need a magnifying glass to see it, though.

"Let's go boys!" Niall clapped his hands and grabbed Lewis by the arm. They were the first two out the door. Leaving Harry and Louis in their dorm.

"I was told to 'behave' this one night. I'm also getting free drinks. Don't think anything has changed between us, Tomlinson. You still better watch your fucking mouth. Everything is back to normal after tonight." Harry bumped Louis' shoulder as he exited the door next.

Louis scoffed. 'Behave'. Harry is literally THE cliché highschool bully. He isn't even intimidating. He looks like a little baby frog that lost its pond! Yet he still thinks that he's scaring someone. Please. Louis will show him. 

No one told Louis to behave tonight, so he won't. Kick him while he's down. Louis was excited. He was the last to leave the room. When he closed the door, he saw Niall and Lewis prancing down the hall, followed by a not so amused Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. Little does Harry Styles know the nerves Louis Tomlinson is about to get on tonight.

~

Louis didn't know if he liked this place or hated it. As soon as he walked in, he could sense the sweaty people and overpriced drinks from the entrance. But this seemed to be like a home to Niall and Lewis.

"Niall. Are you even old enough to be here?"

"Almost. I may not be 'legal' like you three, but I still have my ways. Now let's go get absolutely HAMMERED." And so he was off into the abyss immediately followed by Lewis.

"I genuinely hope that he gets arrested tonight." Harry groaned and followed in their footsteps.

It seems that Louis isn't crazy for wanting the entertainment of Niall getting arrested. He doesn't know if that's a good thing since be has a shared opinion with Harry. He tries not to think of it and he goes to meet the guys at the bar.

"Ashe! How've you been?" Niall asked the bartender taking a seat at the bar with no hesitation.

"I'm doing great, actually. Still not legal yet I'm guessing." She replied.

"Not at all. Less than a month, though! I round to the proper age. Count me in dog years and I'll be just fine. You still gonna help me out?"

"I guess. I have no choice, do I? Who's the newbie?" She looked into Louis' eyes.

"Louis Tomlinson. One of the best footie players around for his age."

"Well. That's quite the effect you'll be leaving around here. Haven't exactly had someone like you since the 90's. Good on you!" She flashed a smile at Louis. 

Next to him, he actually heard Harry growl.

"Thank you! That's very kind. I'd love to be remembered that way. Hell, I'd love to be remembered at all!" Louis joked. It came off even more depressing than he anticipated, but it got laughs all around. Except from Harry, of course.

"I would like two rounds of shots for me and the boys." Niall slammed his hand on the table which Lewis cheered at.

Louis' inner theater kid couldn't stop himself from hearing 'Story Of Tonight' from Hamilton playing in his head. Niall was John Laurens of course. Lewis was Hercules Mulligan; they have the exact same vibe. Louis was Hamilton because, it's Hamilton. And Harry was Lafayette. He doesn't deserve to be Lafayette, but that's who was left. Louis apologizes to not only Daveed Diggs for giving Harry Lafayette, but every single person who has ever played him. He's more of a Thomas Jefferson if anything.

"Coming right up." Ashe gave them all a wink and turned around.

While Lewis and Niall were already in their own world, Louis saw this as an opportunity. Operation: Piss Harry off because he can't do anything about it tonight has started.

"So Harry!" Louis turned to face the taller green eyed boy with a smile.

"What do you want, Tomlinson." He sighed.

"I just wanted to ask some questions! For example, when's your birthday?" 

"Louis, I swear to god."

"IT'S LOUD IN HERE. DID YOU HEAR ME?" Louis yelled, completely ignoring Harry's previous statement. 

"I can hear you just fine. Now if you could stop that would be great."

"WHEN IS YOUR BIRTHDAY? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU."

"LOUIS I SWEAR-"

"Hey! Harry. What's the problem here?" Niall turned from the bar to face them, Lewis nowhere in sight.

"Nothing." Harry

"He won't tell me his birthday, Niall." Louis complained.

"Harry. Why won't you just tell the guy your birthday?" Niall threw his arm around Louis' shoulders.

"Because that's none of his business..." Harry mumbled back.

"Come on now, Harold. Don't be a dick. For once. Pretty please?" Louis bat his eyelashes at him.

"That's not my name. Don't call me that." Harry turned away and began what looked like searching for the nearest exit.

"So are you going to tell him?" Niall asked.

"February 1st. There. You happy?" It looks like Harry is getting angry. This is all going to plan.

"Very." Louis did something really risky. He pinched Harry's cheek.

Harry was so in shock he didn't even respond.

"See lads? Friendship is lovely!" Niall turned back around to the bar. The shots were already there, but they were waiting for Lewis. Harry didn't even bother to say anything to Louis after that.

"There he is! Fuckin finally. Did you take a shit or something?" Niall yelled.

"If you want me to be honest then yeah I did." Lewis replied. Niall and Louis laughed together. Neither of them entirely sure if it was a joke or not. Of course Harry was still silent. 

"Here ya go boys. Drink up." Niall passed two shot glasses to each of them.

"It's time to take a shot." Louis quoted quietly as they all clinked their glasses together.

Louis winced as he realized that it was straight vodka. It burned making it's way down his throat. Niall and Lewis already had both of theirs down, but Harry was currently making the same face as Louis.

After a few attempts to catch Harry's eye, Louis finally did and he raised his glass in Harry's direction and took his other shot. He just nodded and looked away.

"Let's get wasted boys. Everything tonight is on Niall!" Lewis cheered. Louis quickly did the same. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a curly headed green eyed boy smile. A small yet sweet smile.

~

Louis is on the verge of getting another drink and throwing up. Everyone is drunk now. Lewis is on the dance floor grinding on Niall. They seem to be having fun, though. Harry and Louis just sit at the bar in silence.

"I may not live to see our glory..." Harry whispered abruptly.

Louis leaned towards him. "What was that?"

"But I will gladly join the fight." Harry turned to look at Louis directly in his eyes.

Louis eyes flew open wide. "But I will gladly join the fight."

"And when our children tell our story." Harry smiled.

"They'll tell the story of tonight." Louis smiled back. Who would've guessed? Big tough mean bully Harry Styles likes Hamilton.

Before they could properly start the song, Harry looked to the dance floor. Niall and Lewis were still in their own world. Then he looked back at Louis. There were tears forming in his eyes. 

"What happened?" Louis' face fell from the smile that they shared and frowned at him.

Harry didn't answer. He simply furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Louis like he was searching for something. He scoffed as a tear fell from his face and stood up from the barstool.

Louis called his name, but he didn't turn around. He was gone.


	9. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Harry?

The urge to vomit woke Louis up the next day at 8:30 AM. His head pounding harder with every step. Thankful that his room is right next to the bathroom, he made it to the toilet before he made a mess on the floor. It was THAT bad. Louis knows how to hold his liquor, but these last few times have caught him off guard. He needs to toughen up for Niall's party.

He didn't remember drinking that much, though. This might be one of the worst mornings after a night of drinking he has ever experienced. The cold bathroom floor made Louis' entire body feel cool despite the burning in his throat.

Finally standing up from the bathroom floor, he flushed the toilet and began brushing his teeth. Minty freshness after a night like that might be one of the best feelings in the world.

~

Back in bed. His comfortable bed where absolutely nothing could bother him; until he pickes up his phone. Three messages from Zayn, two missed calls from Liam, 20+ messages in the footie groupchat, 13 messages from Niall, and a few missed calls from a few random numbers. Here we fucking go.

Deciding to start small, Louis opened Zayn's messages.

Zzz- you went out without telling us?? we were so worried when we stopped by  
Zzz- niall said he just dropped you off. we'll be back later tomorrow  
Zzz- love you

The message makes Louis feel warm. Zayn and Liam genuinely seem to care. Not only that- love him! It always feels nice to have someone care about you. Like Niall who apparently dropped him off. He doesn't remember anything after Harry left.

Next is Niall.

Mullingar- using the toilet rn. where'd harry go??  
Mullingar- be out in a few. lewis got into a bit of a fight.  
Mullingar- i just dropped you off and you're probably asleep rn, but you owe me one!!  
Mullingar- do u know where h is??

That was all from last night...

Mullingar- harry is missing  
Mullingar- text me asap!!  
Mullingar- jfc why do you sleep so long  
Mullingar- forgot you basically passed put hahahaha  
Mullingar- did harry give you his phone or something?? he's not answering my calls  
Mullingar- got some footage from the bar from ashe. harry went the opposite way of the dorms. any ideas???  
Mullingar- WAKE.  
Mullingar- THE FUCK.  
Mullingar- UP.

Harry is missing? Was it something Louis did? It probably was. Fucking Hell. This is why you dont be nice to people! Instead of calling the random numbers back, he texts each of them asking who they were leaving the groupchat to speak to.

Louis- oi  
Mullingar- FUCKING FINALLY!! do you know anything about harry??  
Louis- i dont...  
Ashton The Asshat :)- so is this the part where he's pronounced dead?  
Cal ;)- think so mate  
Xavier20- Awh that sucks. anyway, anyone wanna get a drink??  
Ed7- Biggest asshole of the year everyone! Xavier Evans!  
Kyle5- wbk  
Luke16- he can actually be in danger guys...  
Mullingar- exactly! so we're going to be hunting down harry today boys!  
Zzz- what is this??  
Louis- hi zayn :)  
Cal ;)- a groupchat niall made the other day like the creepy bastard he is   
Niall typed "yeah" followed by a heart.  
Ashton The Asshat :)- way to be cOoL with the kids niall  
Luke16- when are we heading out??  
Payno- Heading out where?  
Zzz- it seems like we're looking for harry?  
Kyle5- yessir  
Mullingar- can everyone meet at mine in 20?  
Everyone typed out their own versions of 'yes'.

So today Louis was going to go looking for Harry. The Harry he hates. The Harry he most likely scared off into this mess. Oh well. That just might be the case. And it seemed he had no choice so... Wonderful start to the day!

~

"Welcome, Louis." Niall smiled as he opened the door. It seemed Louis was the first one here.

"Hello Niall. Are we leaving as soon as everyone gets here? I still have a headache."

"Yeah buddy. Let's get you some meds. Now tell me, what were you and Harry talking about? He hasn't done this since- for years." Niall gestured for Louis to follow him towards the bathroom, closing the door behind Louis.

"We weren't really talking at all! Until he start whispering something to me..." Louis start fidgeting with his jumper. He was the reason Harry just fell back into what seems to be an old habit. He knows how bad that can be.

"Oh? What did he say?" Niall began, opening the medicine cabinet above the sink.

"He start singing. Sort of? He was saying lyrics to Hamilton. I guess he remembered the reference I made earlier."

Niall scoffed. "Hamilton? You like that shit as well? That's hilarious. What did you do after that?" He grabbed a pill bottle and start exiting the bathroom. He moved too fast for Louis to see what it was.

"Excuse you. Hamilton isn't 'shit', Niall. Anyway. I said the lyrics that followed. I kind of messed it up by skipping a line, but that's literally one of my favorite parts from the musical. I wasn't going to let him have the entire thing. Was that the wrong thing to do? I shouldn't have said anything, right?"

Niall stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't say a word for a few minutes until Louis said his name. "Probably not."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Niall cleared his throat and handed Louis the bottle.

"There's bottles of water in the fridge, Tommo." He said opening the door. 

So Louis walked towards the refrigerator and heard the voices of Ashton, Calum, and Luke. They probably all share a dorm.

"Sorry, Niall. Michael was calling me to go pick him up when I had to drop Qia off at work." Calum sighed.

"It's fine! Take a seat. You're still quite early to be honest. How is Aqilah by the way?" Louis heard Niall ask while he popped two pills.

"Still telling people she's older than me to make me seem immature. What the fuck is 10 minutes?! I should be seen as cooler and better since I almost fucking DIED coming out of my mother." Calum threw his hands in the air.

So they're twins? That's cute. Not the part where Calum apparently almost died just as he was being born, though.

"Jesus, Calum calm down." Luke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aww. The baby hasn't had his morning coffee!" Ashton cooed, Calum flipping him off in response.

"Go on and make some! Lewis, Shawn and I stack that shit up. In the middle drawer in the kitchen. They're both catching up with some lady friends, so they won't suspect a thing." Niall laughed, pointing towards the kitchen.

Louis smiled as he made eye contact with Calum.

"Good morning, Cal. What's been up?" Louis took another sip of his water, hoping that would somehow make the medication work faster.

"Nothing much. Basically had to roll out of bed this morning, though. And that sucks a big one."

"You're tellin' me." They both giggled which was quickly followed by another knock on the door.

"It's open!" Niall yelled. He wasn't in the living room, so Louis guessed he was in his room fixing his hair or something. 

"Well if it isn't the life of the fucking party." Ashton said sarcastically.

"Don't be a cunt. It's too early for that shit. Hello everyone except Ashton." Everyone (except Ashton) said their 'hello's', 'hi's', and 'good morning's' to Xavier, while Ashton only replied with 'I hope we lose your ass today'.

"You love me too much to lose me, Ash."

"Who told you that blatant lie? Sorry to break it to you, but I'm the type of guy to laugh as you have your foot stuck in a bear trap while you're in a burning building." Laughs filled the living room and the kitchen.

"Is that true?" Louis asked Calum.

"Honestly? Yeah." Calum chuckled, putting his coffee ingredients into his cup before the coffee. He was that kind of guy.

Another knock!

Instead of only Niall this time, literally everyone said 'It's open!' in unison.

Ed and Kyle. Louis doesn't know why he thought Liam and Zayn wouldn't be the last ones to arrive. Sometimes he's embarrassed to call those two his best friends.

"Fun fact everyone, Xavier actually left us. Kyle dropped his glasses in the toilet and he lost his contacts, so he left." Ed glared at Xavier even though Xavier only laughed back at him.

"This man has got issues." Kyle closed his eyes, took off his glasses, and held the bridge of his nose, obviously frustrated with his friend/roomate.

"Are those the pee glasses on your face?!" Luke said with a tone of disgust in his voice.

"No. I forgot I had a spare pair. These are those. And there wasn't even pee in the toilet."

"Not THIS time..." Ed whispered to Luke, causing him to laugh awkwardly.

Within about 5 more minutes, the final knock of the day occurred. At least Louis hopes he doesn't hear another fucking knock today.

"Finally. What took you two so long?" Louis went to join his roomates in the living room.

"Zayn just HAD to fix his hair. And then I asked if we could stop for a donut or something and then he said he didn't want a donut! So we went to Starbucks and he got a muffin." Everyone in the room stared blankly at Zayn who was still snacking on a muffin.

"Don't ask questions, please."

"Yeah. I don't have a clue who that man is." Louis turned away from his two best friends and sat on the floor in between Xavier and Ed's legs.

Zayn stared Louis down in a way that said, 'just wait until we get home'.

Niall clapped his hands together entering the room. "Wonderful! The boys are all together once more. Except for Harry, of course. Harry Edward Styles disappeared last night after Louis William Tomlinson tried to be nice to him. And if there's anything we all know, Harry thinks Louis is bad man, since some of you are complete idiots. Cough cough, Kyle, cough cough. This hasn't happened since 9th grade, and the setting is a little different; but we can still find him! You all ready?"

"You should be a tour guide at Disney World or something, Niall." Liam exclaimed.

"He's thought about it, unfortunately." Ed yawned.

"I don't think tour guides should be calling the people they're touring idiots..." Kyle whispered.

"But alas, you are. So. Let's get this show on the road then!" Niall opened the door for all of them to exit. A kind gesture, but not needed. Louis honestly thinks he's just trying to get into tour guide mode, now. Still not a nice one, though.

~

"So... Where on Earth do we start?" Kyle spoke after a good two minutes of silence and confusion.

"Well my dear Kyle, I haven't got a clue." Niall confessed.

"You've got to be fucking me." Luke face palmed.

"Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you are, I don't think there will be any fucking, Luke." Ashton sighed.

"Well. I'm going home. It's been nice to catch up with you lot." Xavier began walking back into the building, Niall catching him by the collar.

"We're all gonna do this together. One wrong direction at a time..." Niall mumbled.

Outside of the dorms, the ten boys stood looking all around them, zero ideas of where to start. Should they go to the bar? Should they start looking around the dorms? But that's when a text from Niall hit Louis.

"You said he went the opposite of the dorms, yeah? How about I take me car, bring Zayn and Liam with me, we all split up, and we go in that direction and spilt up at the crossroads."

"Louis, you're the only smart one here it seems. That's a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Niall began to question himself.

Out of the blue, Zayn let out one of the loudest cackles Louis has ever heard. It was only so often where Zayn would laugh like this in front of people that weren't Louis and/or Liam.

"The only smart one here?! You've got to be kidding me mate. You haven't seen Louis do middle school maths, then. See how bad he freaks out over basic multiplication before you make such a huge statement."

"Noted." Niall smiled.

~

So they were all going to split up. Louis, Zayn, and Liam in one car, Xavier, Ed, and Kyle in Kyle's truck, Ashton, Calum, and Luke in Calum's car, and Niall on his own. In a van? That wasn't the vehicle they took to the bar, but Niall seems like the guy to own as many vehicles as he can.

Louis, Niall, Kyle, and Calum all decided on using instagram to call each other since Louis has an android. A good idea from Louis once again. He was on a roll today, to be honest. This is actually a rare occurrence.

"Okay boys. You ready?" Niall said, seeming quite unsure himself.

Silence. No one said a thing.

"Come on now." He added.

Nothing again.

"SURE NIALL. SUPER DUPER READY FOR FINDING HARRY." Louis said sarcastically.

"I don't care that you didn't mean it, I'm just glad you said it." Niall kissed his left hand and smacked Louis on the back of his neck unexpectedly hard.

"Well OW. Jesus. Let's get this show on the road then." Louis rubbed his neck.

So they all start making their way to the parking lot in their groups, Niall beginning the call immediately.

Once everyone had joined, of course Kyle turned his camera around to look at Calum who was still in sight.

"I can do that too, you know." Calum said, flipping his camera to show Kyle doing the same thing to him.

"Can you two stop messing around? Harry could be in a trench for all we know." Niall sounded annoyed.

"Or he could be off getting high with the french." Louis whispered, making yet another Hamilton reference. He was honestly a little sad since it seems that no one got it, and the only person that would is Harry.

"I won't even ask. Let's go before it gets dark. You guys do remember we have school tomorrow, right? And practice?" Kyle, Louis, and Calum heard Niall say followed by a door slamming.

"School is tomorrow?!" Kyle exclaimed, with the sound of three doors closing in the background.

"Yes, Kyle. Sometimes I wonder how you even made it here." Calum placed his phone behind the steering wheel to reveal a giggling Luke and a smiling Ashton in the back seat.

"Me too to be completely honest." Kyle sighed.

"Get in the front with me, Liam. You're my GPS." Louis pat the passenger seat. And Liam did as told.

"Everyone in?" Niall asked as Liam fastened his seatbelt. Literally the only person Louis knows who fastens their seatbelt.

"Yes, Sir Horan." Kyle saluted.

"Yup. Can you guys not talk so loud?" Calum answered, seeming like he was telling Ashton and Luke to shut up but in a nice way.

"Obviously. Let's GO. I'm tired."

~

The noises that were coming from Louis' phone sounded absolutely nuts. Ashton and Luke were laughing, Xavier and Ed were arguing, Niall was singing his heart out, Calum kept trying to tell Ashton and Luke to be quiet, and Kyle was in the process of losing his sanity. Louis thinks this sums all of them up pretty well, to be honest. He likes them all and already considers them as friends! The biggest friend group Louis has ever been apart of, but he thinks these boys will be a very crucial part of his life forever.

And they will.

"Okay. Who's going where?" Calum yelled over Ashton and Luke.

This street was quite odd since it had five other directions to go in. It looked a bit like a fork. So they all just had to hope that Harry wasn't in the ONE direction they didn't go in. Louis would be so fucking pissed.

"I'll go far right." Kyle stated.

"I'll go far left then. Cause everything you do is stupid, and I'm obviously superior." Calum began to turn his car since he was leading.

"Well that's rude. It's not my fault those two are your dorm mates. You could've gotten a room on your own! But you didn't. So don't take your anger out on me, Hood." Kyle replied, following right behind him.

"All of that you just said doesn't take away from the fact you're an idiot."

"Okay gentlemen you can shut up now. Both of you are stupid. Anyway. I'll go left because why not? And I have a hunch he's definitely not going straight." Niall smiled and shook his head.

"Then I'll go right. Catch you on the flip side, lads."

Louis watched as the three vehicles in front of him turn their respective directions. When he turned right, he start asking Liam some questions.

"Let's scope out some areas. Tell me what's around here. Liam?"

"Okay. So. Louis, what do you know about him?"

"He's a guy who likes musicals. I think he likes karaoke too. That's all I really know. How about you Niall?" Louis looked away from Liam to look at his phone, still driving aimlessly.

"He might be at a club to be completely honest with ya. He usually goes for female attention when he gets like this." Niall sighed.

"This early? I don't even wake up until about 6 PM and then I just go back to sleep again. And on a Tuesday? That's insane." Zayn interjected, scooting closer to Liam and Louis from the middle seat. Liam pecked him on the cheek which was quickly followed by Louis rolling his eyes.

"So he wouldn't be at a strip club or anything?" Louis questioned in with a hopeful tone. Harry was probably one of those straight guys who WOULD go to a strip club, though. Louis liked to push away any past thoughts of when he was "attracted" to females. Gross.

"You never know. Might be a good place to look honestly."

"Alright. So we're looking for regular clubs and strip clubs?" Kyle whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

"I guess. I won't say I'm looking forward to it, but I won't say I'm not." Calum giggled.

Great. So great. Louis might have to walk into a room full of almost naked women just to find Harry. Now don't get him wrong, he admires their work. Not like your average guy would, but the way they profit off of that. Kudos to them! Whatever can get you money is whatever. Do you. As long as it isn't illegal... And don't say anything because Zayn grows his own weed thank you very much.

"There's a club about five minutes from here. Make a left when you reach the stop sign," Liam started, snapping Louis out of his thoughts. "It's just straight from there."

Louis really hopes he won't be the one finding Harry. What would he say? How would he act? Did he have to ride back with him? Why is he thinking so much about this? In his mind, he began to hear his mothers voice...

-

"I have some advice for you, okay? Sometimes the people you dislike most in life need someone more than you think they do. No one is exactly how they seem. When someone has bad energy, know that someone else probably gave it to them. That doesn't make it right, but there's a reason behind it."

"Can I go to the park now? Zayn and Liam are waiting for me!"

"Of course, Louis. I want you to remember this, though. Be safe Boo. I love you."

"I'll remember! Love you too! Bye!"

-

Louis' throat started feeling really itchy and his eyes had tears in them, slowly blurring his vision.

"You hear me, Louis? It's right there. You okay?" Zayn whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Let's find a parking spot. Am I supposed to be bringing you guys with me?" Louis picked up his phone.

"I mean, you don't have to. You can just tell us if you find him. We were only on here for navigation." Niall replied.

"Got it. I'll hang up then. Me phone needs to charge." Just after that, his phone buzzed. It was one of the random numbers.

-I'm Camille. We're on a break but I'm still Harry's girlfriend. Do you know where he is by any chance? I know you're on the football team with him.

Oh my god. Louis could burst into laughter. 'We're on a break but I'm still his girlfriend'. It took almost everything in him to not reply with something like, 'Something tells me you aren't his girlfriend anymore if he's at a club without you and not answering your calls'. But he has some decency. And he's definitely not on Harry's side.

Louis- oh i'm sorry. i dont know where he is. currently trying to figure that out now! i'll get back to you on that :)

-Thank you! <3

Already Louis knows he's going to dread this school year. If everyone has this type of mind here, he's going to riot. He wanted to block the number and delete it, but he said he'll get back to her on that. And that's what you call a 'Tomlinson Promise'. A classic.

~

"Oh God." Louis grumbled. 

"Cheer up Louis. We hopefully don't have to be here long. Just stay calm, alright?" Liam reassured him.

"Let's get this shit over with." The three of them started walking into a club called 'One Of The Drunks'. It's quite the name to be honest, but that doesn't make him want to be here any longer than needed.

As soon as Louis walked through the door, his headache came back. It felt hot and gross. Sweaty people all over each other and things. Louis wouldn't be surprised if he saw someone pissing in someone else's mouth here. He doesn't know if Harry would be at a place like this since he seems too 'elegant' for it, but Louis doesn't know.

"Oh my gosh." Liam murmured. Louis almost wanted to cry for Liam. This was definitely not his scene. Liam always does love a good club, but he sometimes prefers going to balls! Yes, balls. Liam has been to several in his lifetime. If you see the type of person that he is with Louis and Zayn, you would never think he's even allowed to be in a mile radius of one; but he has been.

You could feel the music not only in the floor, but in your body. Louis didn't know how he felt about that since he's really not a dancer, but it felt kind of nice. He could also smell smoke seemingly coming from the vents.The lights were a deep blue and they were slightly dimmed. The floor (including what seemed like a dance floor) was entirely made of wood, the floor creaking with every step every single person made.

"Where do we even start?" Zayn groaned.

"We should ask someone if Harry is a regular here or something."

"Why wouldn't Niall know that though, Liam?" Zayn replied.

"Maybe he kept that to himself. So Niall wouldn't look for him or something." Liam answered.

Well that plan failed because not only is Niall looking for him, the rest of the football team are too.

"So who's going to go over there?" Louis trembled.

"You." Liam and Zayn said in unison.

Well shit.

"What do I say?" He asked.

"Just say 'do you know Harry Styles’ I'm guessing." Liam shrugged.

"Okay." And so Louis pushed his way through the heat, sweaty people grinding on each other, and the occasional passed put body on the floor to make it to the bar.

"Hello. My name is Louis Tomlinson and I was wondering if you know someone named Harry Styles?"

The bartender looked him up and down and began to smirk.

"He's in the private room. Rented it out for about 48 hours. Are you on his list?"

"No. I don't know about any list. Can I speak to him?"

"I'll try to buzz into the room right now. I don't know what to tell you if he's busy. Can you wait right here?" Louis shook his head and turned to wave Liam and Zayn over as the bartender disappeared.

"Is he here?" Liam asked as soon as he reached Louis.

"Yeah. Apparently rented out a room. Whatever that means."

"Like in 'Austin Powers'?" Zayn questioned. That's that stupid film franchise that Zayn always begged for Louis to watch, but he never did. Watching it would've probably come in handy right now.

"What happens in that?" Louis rolled his eyes.

"It's in my personal favorite movie, 'Goldmember'. Bet you wish you had seen it know, yeah? Basically a sex room. Looking at this place, there's probably men and women who get paid to do that stuff. You could probably just take people in there as well."

That would make sense. What Niall had said adds up. Female attention. But renting out a room for 48 whole hours? Jesus. You would think he might be fucked out by now.

"The woman said he rented the place out for 48 hours. What are we supposed to do if he doesn't let us in? Do we-" Louis was cut off by the woman returning.

"Louis Tomlinson? Harry said you can go right on in." She smiled at Zayn and Liam.

"Is it alright if me friends come with me?"

"I don't see why not." She chuckled. Louis thought that this woman shouldn't work in a place like this.

~

The three of them stood at the door, not exactly knowing what to do. You couldn't hear anything through the door which was surprising since this place doesn't seem like the type to have sound proofing.

"Do we knock or something?" Liam whispered.

"God. If he said Louis could come in just open-" Zayn twisted the doorknob to find about six naked women tangled up in each other and Harry.

Louis, Liam, and Zayn just stood there and shock, not knowing exactly what to do. Harry bellowed out a laugh.

"Ladies. A moment please?" The girls all whined at Harry's request and walked into what seems like a bathroom, still enjoying their own company.

"What are you guys doing here? And be honest." Harry lit a cigarette.

"Harry are you fucking insane? Niall was worried sick! Hell, Xavier was even about to get celebratory drinks for your death! Now I'm here, with you, and not a single drink. What were you thinking?!" Louis shouted, not at all afraid of anyone who just might hear him.

The wide and smug smile that was on Harry's face quickly fell into a grimace.

"Niall is worried?" A slight sadness in Harry's face and voice.

"No shit! You're his best friend aren't you? And you didn't answer a single one of his calls! He should murder you right about now!" Louis threw his hands into the air. Everything that Harry says is getting him angrier by the second.

"First off Tomlinson, shut up! You're acting like you give a shit! You're here because you were told to! I bet you'd like to see me six feet under, yeah? Get a couple of, how did you say it, 'celebratory drinks'? And why bring Zayn and Liam into this conversation if you're just going to get angry at me?! Want to get as many people for the 'We Hate Harry Club' as possible? Liam, Zayn, I have absolutely no problems with you two, but you need to get your fucking friend in line." Harry jumped off of the bed and looked Louis directly in the eyes with every word.

"You're unbelievable! You switch all of this shit to make it seem like you're the victim here?! What is wrong with you? You're the one who ran off. And you're the only one who brought Liam and Zayn into this conversation! Don't talk to them like you know them!" Louis wanted to swallow his last words, remembering that Harry said the same thing to Louis about Niall.

"Then get the Hell out! I'm not a damsel in distress. And one person I don't need right now is you. I'll talk to Niall. Leave right now before I call security."

When Louis turns to leave, he sees Liam and Zayn still motionless like when they walked in the room. He doesn't even wait for them to leave the building. All he knows is that he has to get out of here.

As soon as he slammed the the car door and picked up his phone, he saw messages that were similar to Camille's. Everyone's worried about Harry. The world just revolves around Harry. And Louis just let it! If he didn't have Liam and Zayn to wait for, he would've sped off.

The two sat in the car in silence, both on their phones most likely texting each other about the recent events, not wanting to bother Louis.

Louis' phone dinged. He scoffed at the text in the groupchat.

Mullingar- he called me! nice job liam zayn and louis.

Louis quickly pulled out of the parking space and started speeding in the direction of the dorms, not even wanting Liam's help.


	10. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School today. Practice today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in this chapter may or may not be triggering to some people, so dm me on twitter @NeilHoroon if you don't think you can read it. But enjoy this chapter! It took forever to write. (If you think I'm talking too much abt other relationships, don't worry. Everything will tie in together. ;)) TPWK

Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
And I just can't look, it's killing me  
And taking control

-

Mr. Brightside by The Killers woke Louis up. Unlike most people and their alarms, he never gets tired of this song. It's the first day of school and he's confident for once in his school lifetime. Listening to other peoples experiences on their first day of university, he isn't going to do much. Just meet some new people perhaps.

"Louis?" Zayn whispered, opening Louis' door.

"Hey."

"Hey. Liam made breakfast. Do you want to take a shower first or eat first?" Zayn asked.

"I'll eat first. What did he make?" Louis replied.

"Tea, toast, and sausage. We already showered, so take your time." Zayn gave Louis a weak smile and left his room.

Louis rubbed his eyes and sighed, remembering the events of yesterday. He has to admit, he didn't feel the best about the way he handled things. He would like to tell himself that Harry deserved it, which he believed on the drive back home, but when he was falling asleep last night, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. But only a little.

He sat up in his bed and opened his phone to check the weather. It was cloudy and windy today, so it was going to be cold. It's usually never this cold this time of September, but Louis can't complain. He loves the cold! That doesn't take away from the fact that it's kind of odd though.

His feet touched the carpet as he stood up from his bed. It felt so warm and he didn't want to move, but he had to be out of here in a hour and a half. Louis walked over to his closet and looked for a sweater. He smiled when he saw his grey sweater. Sweater paws! Perfect. He looked around a little more and decided on wearing his black Adidas sweatpants and black Adidas shoes. Louis could be the face of Adidas at this rate.

When he walked out of his room, he saw Liam and Zayn talking about football over some tea. Louis could only imagine them doing the same thing when they were way older. It was sweet, but disgustingly so.

"Made your tea how you like it already Everything is on the island." Liam smiled. Liam loved school. It was really weird. Ever since they were young he has. Most boys at age 10 usually dont like that stuff, but Liam did! Usually while everyone was out playing in the park, Liam was at home studying.

"Thank you." Louis whispered, taking a seat on the barstool in front of the island. He slowly started to eat his food, almost gagging with every bite. It wasn't bad, but he just felt so sick. He knows it's nothing except his anxiety, but he still feels the need to call a doctor.

"Are you excited for school today, Louis?" Liam asked cheerily.

"Not exactly. I bet you are though."

"You'd be absolutely correct my friend. Do you need a duffel bag? You need your football stuff, yeah?"

"No. I'll bring my satchel that I carry my designs in." Louis sighed. He doesn't know why he felt so low on energy this morning. He almost felt like skipping. But it's the first day; maybe he'll skip tomorrow.

"Whatever you say. Are you gonna finish your food?" Liam sounded concerned. Louis looked down to his plate and realized he didn't eat much.

"I'm full, actually. Thank you Liam. It was delicious." Louis put on a fake smile and started walking back to his room.

He felt so drained yet full of...something. He doesn't know what it is. He tried to tell himself that he might feel better once he got to class or maybe even football practice, but it just didn't work. If Louis wasn't so excited about clothing design, he definitely wouldn't have gone.

Louis put both his hands on either sides of his head and squeezed with all his might with the hope that everything would leave his body. 

It didn't.

~

"Louis!" Came an Australian voice followed by an Irish voice saying to 'slow the fuck down'.

"Good morning Kyle and Niall. How are you ladies today?" Louis slowly turned to face the duo running in his direction.

"Liam gave us your schedule. Don't ask how or why." Kyle began, panting with every word.

"Liam also said not to tell Louis that Liam told us, you idiot." Niall added, nudging Kyle in the side.

Louis began to question why Liam would do that. Is it because of this morning? If so, he doesn't need a fucking babysitter. This slowly started to infuriate him. He doesn't even know why he's getting so mad over this. He took a deep breath and that somehow made it worse.

"Alright then. So are you guys going to stalk me or go to class?" He was genuinely curious.

"Surprise! We all have the same first class! What a coincidence, huh?" Kyle exclaimed, finally getting his breath back.

"Another thing, you're a good student it seems, Tommo. So don't get your knickers in a twist. I don't know how Kyle is here since the dumbass can't even seem to keep his mouth shut!" Niall slapped Kyle on the back of the head.

"Ah, yes. My greatest fear. Being in the same class as Kyle." Louis turned his mouth in a tight line to show his sarcasm.

"We better be quick. I promised H I'd meet up with him right after this." Niall brushed by Kyle and started walking to the classroom about 20 feet away.

This all felt wrong. Louis' heart flatlined and somehow started racing at Harry's name at the same time. This was the root of the feeling. The feeling Louis couldn't describe. Harry Styles. And even worse, Louis wanted to ask how Harry was doing. He literally doesn't like him. He's sure of that. But why is he concerned?

Before he knew it, he was jogging up to Niall with a question on the tip of his tongue.

"Mullingar. How is he by the way? Harry." When Niall turned around to face him with a wide grin, he immediately regretted his decision.

"He's okay. Getting there. But you'll see him later. Let's get to class." Niall tapped Louis on the arm two times and began to pull it with him into their first class.

~

The end of the day came much faster than Louis thought it would, but he honestly couldn't be happier with that. He was very thankful he had literally zero classes with Harry and he was about to attend his final class. Clothing design. The only thing that was keeping him going through the day.

Louis took a few deep breaths before entering the room and a pain hit his chest like a lightning bolt. He already felt so out of place. The room was filled with a few girls in his own grade but mostly older girls. There was also Luke. Seeing Luke's face talk to all the girls made Louis smile. He looked so happy here. Maybe he'll be fine.

It also kind of looked like a primary school class. It was very tiny and filled with art from wall to wall. But instead of stick figures and poorly drawn hand turkeys, there were sketches of dresses and suits. The elegance of the outfits on the walls also terrified him.

When he first walked in, he saw the back of a girls head who looked older than him. Her hair was cut short and it was a pastel pink color. It was beautiful. Louis always wondered how it would look if his hair was a bright color like that one.

"Mr.Tomlinson! Just in time. Please take a seat." Ms.West beamed at him. The only seat left was next to the girl with the pink hair. But it seems when she heard that Louis had entered, she was excited for him to be there?

Louis slowly made his way to sit next to the girl, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

When he finally sat down, the girl's eyes lit up.

"Louis Tomlinson. A pleasure to meet you. My name is Gemma and I'm quite the fan of yours. I've seen your work not only as a football player, but a designer. Ms.West introduced me to a few of your designs this morning! It's lovely to have you here." She extended her hand for Louis to shake.

Louis quickly took her hand in his own realizing that her designs had been the ones advertised in the school paper. She specialized in accessories like sunglasses and bags.

"It's great to be here. I've seen your work as well. It's amazing." Louis didn't know why he felt like he was meeting a celebrity at the moment, but she just seemed so... important.

"Ahh, don't let me get too cocky now. I can be out of here in the next ten minutes if I end up taking things too far." She chuckled, bringing her hand back to her desk.

Louis giggled at her joke, realizing he had almost the same type of humor.

"Get as cocky as you need to. Please do that actually. I'd love to see what you could create in that state of mind." Louis flashed her a wink making her laugh again.

"Just you wait, Tomlinson. Just you wait."

They talked like this for about 10 minutes, both making sarcastic jokes with each other about any weird thing. Occasionally, some other girls would call to her and Louis would start talking to Luke instead.

But in Louis' head, he jeeps hearing 'Just you wait, Tomlinson. Just you wait.' A Hamilton reference maybe? Louis can't be too sure. That is just a thing that normal people say. One thing most Hamilton fans were was... different. The smile that was on his face while talking to Luke slowly began to fade as he remembers Harry storming out of the bar. Why does everything lead back to Harry?

"Ok class! Let's get things started! By now you all must know Ms.Styles and her work! She represents this school with pride and I hope all of you can follow in her footsteps and make me proud one day. Who knows? You might have your own line of clothing before you turn 25. Gemma. Would you like to say a few words?" Ms.West clapped her hands together in the way that only teachers can do.

The smile that was slowly fading at the thought of Harry completely disappeared as Gemma stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. Ms.Styles. Looking at her face now, he could see an obvious resemblance between her and Harry. She was just a female version of him at this rate. Will Gemma talk to Harry about their meeting? He sure hopes not.

Louis snapped his head to the back of the class to give Luke a pout. Louis is pretty sure Luke mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him with a shrug. Luke is the only one who knows the current situation Louis is in with Gemma it seems. Same goes for Harry.

"Hello everyone! My name is Gemma Styles for anyone who doesn't know that already. I welcome new and old students with a hope that this year's fashion shows will be even better than the last! I'm excited to work with all of you and I'm even more excited to see everyone release their emotions into every design. Thank you very much." The class erupted into applause as Gemma went to sit back down next to Louis once more.

"Wonderfully said, Ms.Styles. Now, today we're going to talk about our secret sketch models and getting to know each other better. Would anyone like to start us off?" Louis' heart pounded in his chest at the question. He thought about just getting this out of the way, but he would like to just remain right where he is.

It seems as soon as Louis decided on not speaking, Ms.West had a different plan.

"Mr.Tomlinson? Would you like to start us off today?"

"No thank you miss." Louis sank down into the plastic chair.

"Oh come on! You're in this class now. There will be no being shy in here! Come stand in the front." Ms.West exclaimed. Louis turned back to look at Luke who seemed equally as nervous about what was about to go down; not even knowing Harry was his model.

"Okay..." Louis turned his head from Luke and walked to the front where Gemma was previously standing. "Where do I start?"

"How about your secret sketch model?" She threw an arm around his shoulder like he was an old friend to her.

"Do I have to say the name?" Louis began fidgeting with his jumper.

"Of course not, darling! Just describe them." She pulled Louis into what seemed like an attempt at a side hug.

I guess this calmed Louis down a little more.

"Oh. Um, okay. Hello everyone. My name is Louis Tomlinson. My secret sketch model is a boy in my year. He's tall and has hair that reaches his shoulders. It's really curly. He also has somewhat of a bad posture, but I think it just adds to his personality. He also-" Louis cut off and began thinking about when he saw Harry receiving the news about someone choosing him as a secret sketch model. His adorable smile with even more adorable dimples. But he didn't have to acknowledge the wonderful physical traits that Harry has. 

And he won't.

"He also is very nice. Thank you." Louis speed walked back to his seat as the class clapped. That wasn't exactly a lie. Harry is nice; just not to him.

"You alright?" Gemma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." Louis whispered back.

"Wonderful! Who's next?" Ms.West clapped her hands together once more.

"I'll go!" Luke raised his hand and walked to the front.

"Hey guys. I'm Luke Hemmings. I like to sing and play guitar with my friends who are also my bandmates. I felt really uncomfortable with sketching someone I didn't know, so I asked Ms.West if I could sketch someone I... else. Sketch someone else instead. They're an amazing person and they mean so much to me. I could go on about them forever so I'll stop now. Thank you."

"Beautifully said Mr.Hemmings. Who's up next?"

~

"Lou!" Luke called.

Louis turned around with a sort of excitement. The bond he started forming with Luke today was nice. A new change of pace. 

"Uh, hey. Me and Ash were going to go grab a quick snack before practice. Want to come with? I mean, If you want." Luke placed a hand on his left shoulder to reveal blood red nail polish. He quickly pulled back.

"Sure, Luke. Where are we going? Nice nails by the way." Louis smiled down at the hand hidden behind Luke's back.

Luke turned away to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you. And I don't know yet."

"Tomlinson!" Louis and Luke turned to see Gemma walking up to them with open arms.

"Oh. Did I interrupt something?" She faltered.

"No! Not at all! As you probably know, I'm Luke. I'm a big fan of yours. Can I get a discount on a pair of glasses?" Luke chuckled.

"I might be able to get that arranged." Gemma playfully punched him in the arm, making all three of them laugh.

When Gemma turned around, Luke and Louis quickly followed. The girls that Louis had assumed were her friends were now talking to new girls and giving Gemma dirty looks. She sighed and turned back to the boys in front of her.

"Well. That's rough. Also what I came over here for. Can you guys walk me to my car? If you don't mind that is." Her voice quiet and saddened. 

"Of course, Gemstone." Louis threw an arm around Gemma's shoulder. Luke smiled down at the pair and interlocked his and Gemma's arms. 

They traveled like this all the way to the parking lot.

~

"Hello gentlemen! Louis are you- who are you?" Ashton stopped directing his sentence at Louis and immediately to Gemma, his eyes wide with shock.

"Gemma Styles. You are?" She released Luke's arm and reached for Ashton's hand.

"Ashton Irwin. You're Harry's sister?" He took her hand in the way people in the 1800's would, almost looking like he was going to kiss it. She smiled and nodded.

"That would be me. Tell him hi for me. I think I've heard him talking about you, 'Ashton Irwin'. You're on the team, right? Quite talented as well from what I hear. Anyway, bye Lou! Bye Breadstick!" Gemma backed away from the three boys and walked to her car with a girl that Louis had never seen before. She also looked much older. Late 20's at least. They seemed like actual friends, though. That makes Louis happy. Gemma deserves real friends.

"She's one of the most gorgeous women I've seen in quite a while." Ashton said with a huge goofy smile. "How mad do you think H would be if I asked her out?"

"Fucking pissed. But do what makes you happy!" Luke quickly added. He started fidgeting with a ring on his right hand that Louis hadn't seen before.

"I might go for it tomorrow. You guys think you could help me out? You've been my wingman since the beginning, Luke. You have tips?" Ashton nudged him in the side.

"Of course mate. Who do you think I am? I've pretty much gotten you this far in your dating life. It would be quite depressing if I wasn't here, and I still haven't gotten a thank you." Luke swayed back and forth, laughing uncomfortably.

"Thank you." Ashton pinched Luke's cheek, causing Luke to let out a real giggle.

Louis had to text Luke in the car.

"Let's go then, yes? I need some food." Louis pat his belly.

"Shotgun!" Luke called, sprinting towards the car that's 6 feet away.

"Wasn't planning on racing you there, lad." Louis shook his head walking to open the car door.

The car made the classic unlocking noise and Ashton hopped in first. Since Luke called shotgun, he sat in the front. But in all honesty, Louis likes to sit in the back when there's more than two people in the car and he's not driving. He doesn't know why.

Louis moved over to the middle seat and pulled out his phone. He went to text Luke and remembered that he was in his contacts as 'Luke16'. He looked to the front to see a smiling Luke who was reaching for the radio. He quickly changed it to 'Breadstick'- a nickname Luke confessed to having to Gemma and Louis. He said he hated it, so that's exactly why they started using it.

Louis- he's that oblivious of everything, isn't he?

Luke's phone played the noise of a start to a song that he's never heard before. Maybe it's one that he plays with his band. Louis could only assume that was his text tone. He also smiled to himself imagining Luke perform; he looks built for the stage.

Breadstick- ??

Louis- you have the biggest crush on him, mate

A whimper came from the passenger seat as they started pulling out of the parking lot.

"You okay, Luke?" Ashton put a hand on his knee.

"Fine, Ash." Luke gave him a weak smile and tried to turn his phone as far away from Ashton as possible.

Breadstick- is it that obvious??

Louis almost started breaking down in laughter. He had to keep his cool to make Luke feel comfortable, though.

Louis- very. it's weird he doesn't seem to notice

Breadstick- it is what it is i guess haha

Louis- not with you two. i know you two could be something

Breadstick- you know??

Louis- i have a gut feeling :)

Luke put his phone back in his pocket and rested his head on the window. The last Louis heard from him was a loud sigh, so he decided to look to the seat. He was fast asleep.

"So Ashton. Where are we going?" Louis sat on the edge of his seat and whispered in his ear to try and not to wake Luke up.

"This burger place Michael introduced me to. Michael is another friend of mine. Kind of reminds me of how you used to act in old interviews. I feel weird saying that, but I have seen them." Ashton put his hand out the window to wave to what Louis believes was Gemma. He quickly turned to look out the back window, finding her and her friend giggling. "She's adorable."

"That's not that weird. You were a, how should I say, 'fan'. And she's gorgeous. Don't go breaking her heart now. Harry will murder you. I'm not the biggest fan of his, but I'll sit back and watch. Anyway, what is weird though is I think I know where it is already. Me, Liam and Zayn went to a burger place when we first got here. Heard two guys yelling at the top of their lungs. Australian and Irish. I'm pretty positive it was Niall and Michael. And Harry was there too..." Louis whispered Harry's name like it was a curse word.

"It probably was! I know that's who he went with the first time. And I only know since me, Calum, and Luke weren't invited. The fucking bastard." Ashton put on his turning signal.

"So. You're in a band, huh? Jesus." Louis changed the subject as they made a hard right. It kind of hurt. Louis was surprised Luke didn't wake up from that. He must be used to it, though.

"I am. How'd you find that out? Been stalking me much?"

"Hah. You wish, Irwin. Luke brought it up in class today. What member are you? The bad boy?" Louis squeezed his shoulder.

"Obviously. The hot one as well. I play drums. Luke is lead vocals and plays guitar sometimes, Michael is on guitar, Cal on bass. It's a good time." Ashton replied, slowing down at a stop light.

"Sounds sick. Do you guys play concerts? I'd love to attend." Louis sat back in his and moved to the back of the drivers seat, trying to find the best way to not wake Luke.

"Not exactly. There's this one place we found not too long ago. It's like open mic. They do karaoke as well. We mostly always perform at Luke's house here in the UK, though. Right in the garage. You can always come chill there if you really wanted to. Bet Mike would love to see you. You can even bring Liam and Zayn. It's a really cozy place. Luke's mom is actually getting some work done to it to make it even better. Lovely woman."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll just sit in the corner just admiring you all."

"Jesus, Louis. I know you're in love with me but you can chill out now."

"Hah. One of the bottom people on my 'in love with' list, Ashton. Hate to break it to you like this."

"Oh yeah? Who's number one then?"

"James Arthur."

"Why am I not surprised?"

~

"Luke." Ashton placed his hand in Luke's hair, gently massaging it."

"Yes?" Luke quietly mumbled back.

"We're here." Louis interjected.

They were outside the place that Louis figured they'd be attending. There was good food, so he wasn't exactly angry. That's when his phone buzzed.

Mullingar- oi!! wya?

It's always when something is about to happen, Niall texts him.

"Coming Louis?" Luke yawned. Ashton and Luke were both outside of the car somehow.

"Obviously." Louis quickly shuffled to open the door and stood next to his friends. He didn't realize how short he was compared to them until this very moment. 

As they started walking, Louis looked over to the woods and then to the phone that was still in his hand. He wanted to go back to the woods. It was beautiful. But what would he do if he had a breakdown or some sort of anxiety attack and no one was there to help? Probably what he always does...

Louis- oi oi. burger place with ash and luke

Mullingar- bet it's the one me mike and h went to. have funnn (and be to practice on time x)

Louis scoffed and put his phone in his pocket, not realizing the three of them were just standing at the door.

"Tiniest first." Luke winked dramatically at Louis, opening the door slowly.

"Just because I'm a little shorter than you doesn't mean I won't and can't hurt you, Hemmings. Watch your mouth." Louis put a finger to Luke's chest.

"Well then." Luke slowly raised his hand and grabbed onto Louis' wrist, putting it down to his side.

Louis smiled a huge cheeky smile while Ashton followed close behind.

The warmth from this place brought Louis back to the day he spent with his best friends. It was fun at first, then not so fun. But then it was fun again! It has a lot of potential. And to Louis' surprise, it felt more like home than before. Maybe he's just missing his family.

The family who he probably won't be spending Christmas with. Or his birthday for that matter.

Louis didn't realize he completely blacked out thinking about the looks on his sisters' and brother's faces when they saw him again. He was only brought to reality when Luke waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Are you okay, Louis? You seem kind of out of it..." Ashton put a hand on Louis' back.

"I'm alright. Think I'm tired. Just order me the signature house burger. I'll go find a table."

"Alright." Ashton replied, slowly removing his hand from his back as Louis began doing what he said he would.

The seats that he remembers sitting at with Liam and Zayn were vacant, so he decided to go back there. Louis did just as he did before and looked out the window to the woods as he took his former seat. It was so beautiful. He really wanted to go back, especially after how stressful today was. He had to go to practice though, the place where things might get worse.

"May I sit?" Louis' head snapped to Luke who was hovering over him. Louis looked behind his back to see Ashton still ordering.

"Yeah. Of course." Louis held his head in his hands.

"What's wrong, mate? We don't have to talk about it if you don't want, but you just seem so... distant." Luke turned Liam's old chair backwards and sat down.

"I- I don't know." That wasn't an ENTIRE lie. Louis doesn't really know. He thinks he might know a factor to his current mental state- maybe even another potential factor- but he doesn't want to talk about those things.

"I'm always here if you want to talk, Lou. You're a good guy. Good guys deserve good things."

Louis smiled a softly.

"Thank you, Luke. I appreciate it. If I ever want to talk, I know you're there."

Luke smiled widely at Louis and looked to Ashton who was still in line, smiling impossibly wider.

"How long have you had feelings for him?" Louis watched as Luke's eyes became softer at the sight of Ashton smiling at the cashier.

"It's kinda dumb to be honest. I was just out with some people, people I didn't like actually. I had no clue who Ash was, but they were all joking about my glasses and Ashton stepped in and told them to stop. Simple as that I guess. It was the small things like that for about a year that made me fall for him. A long time ago now." Luke explained his story, not taking his eyes off of Ashton for a split second.

Louis was so taken back by that. He can't imagine all the hurt that Luke must be going through. Seeing his friend that he's been in love with for years be with someone else right in front of him. He's so brave for that, though.

Louis can't imagine.

Just then, Ashton started walking back with a tray of burgers, fries, and a couple of cups.

"What were you boys gossiping about over here?" Ashton joked, setting down the tray.

"How we met. That day is engraved in my brain. Is the milkshake mine?" Luke looked from Ashton to the food in front of him.

"You already know it is. And did you tell Louis how I basically saved your life?" Ashton replied, sitting down in Zayn's seat. Louis couldn't help but think how different Liam And Zayn are from Luke and Ashton, but they're also very similar. He also couldn't help but think about how fondly Luke said 'That day is engraved in my brain'.

"Yes, Ashton. Jesus. Get someone else to stroke your ego." Luke picked up a handful of fries while Louis just watched this interaction carefully.

"We both know you love talking about me." Ashton combed Luke's hair with his free hand that currently wasn't in the french fries with a cheeky grin. 

Louis noticed how Ashton just has a flirty personality. That probably used to give Luke so many mixed signals when they were younger, which probably made him a little sad. He looked to Luke who seemed to be melting under his touch, his eyes closing, slowly going red.

"Seems to have got you there, Hemmings." Louis raised his voice and coughed so that he could bring Luke back to reality. He seemed to have gotten the memo since his eyes flew wide open. He quickly moved away from Ashton.

"Uh, yeah. These fries are good!" Luke coughed and decided on changing the subject. These two have a long way to go.

~

"Boys!" Niall laughed, walking towards Louis, Ashton, And Luke with open arms.

"You saw us earlier Niall?" Luke raised his left eyebrow, looking exactly like a cartoon character.

Niall pouted and lowered his arms."Am I not allowed to love my friends?" He asked.

"You can love me all you want, Ni. I don't know about these two." Ashton stepped forward and wrapped his long arms around Niall's neck.

Louis' attention snapped to Luke, who he thought might look jealous. But he didn't. He seemed to be in awe. Louis figures that Luke might've seemed kind of jealous when Ashton met Gemma because well, Ashton didn't know Gemma. But he knows Niall. Maybe that's it. 

Since everything that happened back at home with Louis' old friends and an ex of his that... we don't talk about, he always seems to analyze everyone else's relationships. He also feels like he's quite good at it.

No. Not Jack. Not again...

-

"You're a monster!"

"Jack please! I trusted you with this!" 

"You're the reason he's fucking DEAD Louis! What don't you understand? We're done!"

"I didn't! I promise I didn't! I didn't have feelings for him. That's all. I've always been in love with you!"

"He was our best friend, Louis! And you're telling me, after a YEAR, that YOU were the reason we don't go to his house for his birthday anymore and we go to the cemetery? The reason his parents call us twice every other month? Huh? The reason I lost someone so important to me? YOU killed him?"

"I didn't kill him, Jack! How many times do I have to tell you? He committed suicide! How did I kill him!"

"You're the reason he took the next step. You're so fucking terrible. I can't believe I ever wanted to be with you..."

"What..?"

"You fucking heard me. I've never felt more glad cheating on you before."

"You're cheating on me? Since when? This isn't the first time? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Louis. What the fuck is wrong with YOU. Get out of my house. NOW."

-

"Louis? Oh god. Someone help Louis!" Is all Louis could hear besides the ringing and silence in his ears. He thinks it was Niall? He doesn't know. Even though his eyes are wide open, he can't see a thing. He thinks he's on the ground, though. He could feel his eyes stinging with tears.

"Where is he? What did you guys do to him?" Another muffled voice that he could tell was Zayn's. His accent comes out more when he's angry. Why is he angry? Zayn should know this by now.

"We didn't do anything! Should we call and ambulance?" It's like a guessing game when Louis goes through this stuff. Guessing the voices around him. He thinks that one was Ashton.

This isn't exactly a panic attack, or at least not a normal one. His mind is racing with thoughts of Jack and feeling like he was in Jack's home all over again talking about Stan, but at the same time, he's listening to what's going on around him.

It's quite funny to him actually. How awful he is. How he's too weak to handle a few memories. How he's too weak in general. 

"What happened? Is he okay?" Was that... Harry? Louis couldn't be too sure. Then again, Harry probably wouldn't ask what happened to Louis since yesterday. 

"Harry call the hospital." Niall shouted frantically.

Oh. Louis was right.

"No. Don't do that. Someone just let him stay in their car for a moment. He'll be back to consciousness before practice starts." Liam sounded so calm. It's like he knows Louis like the back of his hand.

"He can stay in my car. I know it's probably the cleanest out of all of yours. How do we get him there?" This is hopefully the last time Louis is ever going to be in Harry's car. Even in his time of need right now, he doesn't want to be anywhere near him.

"I got him, H. Don't worry." Just then, he felt a pair of arms scoop him up. Even though his breaths were quick and sharp, he caught the smell of what seemed to be Luke.

Well, guess he's just on his way to Harry's car now. God does he hate this. Worrying his friends. Jack did always tell Louis that he only had breakdowns like these for attention.

But right now, all Louis needs is a break.


End file.
